


The Dead Man In Bucks Row

by ChrisArrow, EXOpressRailway



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 1888, Crime, M/M, Murder, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 11:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14568249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisArrow/pseuds/ChrisArrow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/EXOpressRailway/pseuds/EXOpressRailway
Summary: The dead man in Bucks Row came along with a dark secret and a helping hand Jongin did not have on his radar.





	The Dead Man In Bucks Row

**Ticket No. 011**  
**Warnings:** violence, murder, prostitution, unprotected sex, crime  
**Pairing:** Kim Jongin/Oh Sehun  
**Side Pairing(s):** none  
**Time Period:** 1888  
**Author's Note:** I’ve had a lot of fun writing this and I really hope that you, dear prompter, like this. Forgive me if not. I’ve done a lot of research for this story but can not guarantee that all you can read in here is a 100% accurate. I tried my best. A big thank you goes to the mods who were so incredibly patient with me. Thank you! ♥  
**Title:** The Dead Man In Bucks Row 

 

 

The sun had been up for nearly an hour and as Jongin thought he could start off the day in peace with a proper breakfast, he was quickly reminded that his job didn’t offer things such as peaceful mornings. The knock on his door was loud and the voice behind the wooden door even louder. “Inspector Kim, the Superintendent is sending me to inform you that your presence is wanted in Buck’s Row.”

“Buck’s Row?” Raising a brown Jongin thought for a moment as he walked towards the door to open it. The young man behind it saluted politely. “Why would he want me there? That’s Whitechapel and not my catchment area.”

“I know, sir,” the police officer said. “I can’t give you much information as I literally know nothing but the Superintendent wants you to take the case.”

Huffing a little, Jongin grabbed his coat and followed the policeman to the carriage that waited outside the house. He hated the East End. It was dark, it was dirty and the people there seemed different from the rest of London’s population. He had worked there, back then when he was still a simple constable but with his promotion he finally was able to leave the shabby district.

Arrived at the crime of scene where the Superintendent wanted him, a horrifying picture was awaiting him. In a dark corner of the heavily polluted road laid the body of a man. His throat was cut open just as his chest and his lifeless eyes were wide open, staring into nothing. “Good morning, sir.”

At Jongin's greeting the Superintendent turned around. “Well, a good morning looks different to me,” the man said. 

“What do we have here? Do we know who he is?”

“We indeed know. This is Mr. Edward Mylett, he’s the deputy director of Westminster Bank. It surprises me that you don’t know him.”

“My apologies sir, I’m not highly interested in finance,” Jongin said. He looked at the corpse and around the area. Many sightseers stood around, blocked by police officers. “Well, it’s obvious why he was here, isn’t it?”

“Is it?”

“Well, we all know what this district is known for. I bet he wasn’t here for some sort of serious business.”

The Superintendent sighed, nodding his head. “A shame to admit but I guess you’re right. Listen Inspector, I called you because you’re known for your brilliant mind. You’ve solved more cases than all of us here and I want you to take this case. I’m sure you know why.”

Of course Jongin knew. A well dressed man, murdered in the red light district was a big deal. Murders happened every day but a murder like that called for some special investigations. “I assume Mr. Mylett was married?”

“He was,” the Superintendent nodded. “His house is in the Anderson Street in Kensington.”

“Kensington? From the West End to the East End, not quite a rise,” Jongin mumbled, looking at the dead man again. “Well, if you don’t need me here anymore I’d like to go and inform his wife.”

“Alright.”

“Please send me detailed copy of the autopsy report.”

“Sure.”

Bowing his head, Jongin left the scene. As he pushed through the crowd of sightseers, he locked eyes with a young man he passed. The guy’s lips curled into a smile. “Good luck, Inspector. You’ll need it.”

Frowning, Jongin was about to respond but even before he had the chance for it, the stranger disappeared in the crowd of people, becoming one with it. “What the hell?”

Thinking about what the stranger had said, Jongin hummed as he climbed into the carriage and let himself drive to Mr. Mylett’s wife, now widow. “Good luck?” He mumbled to himself. Why would he wish him good luck? 

Turning his head to look out of the window of the moving carriage, the young Inspector scrunched his nose. “I’ll get back at him,” he nodded to himself. “He for sure knows something.”

Arrived at Mr. Mylett’s house, Jongin was greeted by a maid. The elderly woman lead him into a salon, where he met a nicely dressed lady. “Ma'am, I’m Inspector Kim from the local police department.”

“Have you found my husband?” Mrs. Mylett asked, eyes filled with worry. 

“Uhm, excuse me?”

“You’re not here because of my husband? I’ve reported him missing yesterday night. He was supposed to be out with some gentlemen from the Kensington club but he didn’t come home.”

“Well,” Jongin cleared his throat. “I wasn’t informed that your husband was reported missing but yes, we found him.”

“Oh, thank goodness,” the woman sighed, smiling. She put a hand on her chest and breathed out loudly. “How is he? He was drunk, wasn’t he?”

“No, not directly, Ma’am,” Jongin said, eyes shifting to the floor for a brief second. “We’ve found your husband dead, Ma’am. Murdered in Whitechapel.”

“M-murdered?” Mrs. Mylett stumbled backwards, cupping a hand over her mouth as she cried out. The maid, that let Jongin in earlier, rushed to her side. “W-when did you find him?”

“A constable found him around three hours ago in Buck’s Row,” Jongin informed. 

“I’m c-confused,” the widow mumbled. “What did he do in Whitechapel?”

“I can’t confirm it yet but I’m more that sure that Mr. Mylett visited Whitechapel to seek the company of another woman.”

“You mean a whore?”

Jongin gave a short nod. “Yes, Ma’am.”

With tears in her eyes, the woman laughed out. “I better not keep this from you, I’m sure you’ll find out anyways. My husband had the bad habit of seeking those women’s company. He usually never left the West End for it. He spent great amounts of money in dubious clubs, only surrounded himself with woman of class, if they even have class. Whatever. It may sounds stupid but I loved my husband, though he preferred sharing the bed with whores.”

Mrs. Mylett wiped a tear away and stood up. “I’ll do everything to help you to find the murder of my husband,” she said, standing tall. “Is there anything you need or want to know?”

Jongin nodded his head at the question. Knowing that her husband was cheating on her, spending money on something that was not only considered indecorous but sin and still wanting to help to find the murder, spoke either of deep attachment or naivety. Jongin wasn’t sure what it was but he would find out, soon. 

 

♠

 

Two days into the Mylett case Jongin knew a lot and nothing at all at the same time. He had learned that the man was a member of high society club called The Kensington Gentlemen League. The club was nothing else than a meeting point for rich men to play cards, smoke cigars and drink expensive liquor. More interesting was Mr. Mylett’s membership in the House Of Passion. The House Of Passion was located near Hyde Park, an impressive building that offered wealthy men all kinds of erotic pleasures. 

Mr. Mylett was a habitue, visited the house up to four times a week. “Mr. Mylett has a special interest in our young ones,” the porter told Jongin as he asked about the dead man’s preferences. “He spends up to £8 every visit.”

Jongin had learned that the man was spending money as if it would grow on trees but he still wasn’t able to find out what the man had brought to Whitechapel.

“Good morning, Inspector.”

He locked eyes with the young constable and nodded at him. “Morning. Did the autopsy report arrive yet?”

“Yes, sir. I put it on your desk.”

Humming, Jongin thanked the young officer and went to his office, flipping open the folder with the report as soon as he had taken place behind his desk. The report gave him no new information. According to what he had seen at the scene of crime he had guessed that the murderer had used a rather blunt knife and the report only confirmed his guessing. 

Shutting the folder, the young Inspector leaned back into his chair. Chewing on his lip, he leaned back forwards when the door to his office opened after a short knock. “Oh, good morning,” he greeted the Superintendent.

“Good morning, Inspector,” the man greeted back. “Anything new?”

“Not really,” Jongin sighed. “All I know is that Mr. Mylett must’ve had an impressive fortune.”

“What makes you think he had?”

“Our victim loved to visit a place called The House Of Passion.”

“Yes, I heard of that place,” the Superintendent sighed. “A shame for the whole West End.”

“Well, Mr. Mylett was guest at this brothel up to four times a week. According to the porter he spent up to £8 every visit.”

“Every visit? Can this be true? It must mean that he left up to £32 there, every week. Who can afford that?”

“That’s the question,” Jongin hummed. “£32 a week, means £128 a month, £1536 a year. A senior clerk who has to feed himself, his wife, at least two children and has to pay rent has the roughly income of not even half the amount our victim spent for his personal pleasure, yearly. How was he able to spend that much money?”

“I have really no idea,” the Superintendent said. “Besides that, do you think that he died because of his money?”

Jongin shook his head. “I’m almost sure that he had to die because of one of the girls from the brothel.”

“Explain, please,” the man said and took seat, fumbling a cigarette out of the pocket of his coat.

“The porter told me that Mr. Mylett went for the young women only. Despite the fact that Mr. Jones, owner of the brothel by the way, insists that all his ladies come from close areas around the Hyde Park, I’m sure that a handful of them are actually from the East End,” Jongin said. “If Mr. Mylett had taken a fancy to one of the girls from there, it would explain why ended up in Whitechapel. At least if he tried to charm her.”

“But it wouldn’t explain his death.”

“For sure not, but I think there’s something more behind his death than just a simple robbery.”

“So, you really think that someone planned to murder him?”

“Yes, I’m sure that it didn’t happen only because he didn’t want to give out his wallet.”

The Superintendent let out a puff. “Well, what are your next steps then?”

“I’ll go back to Whitechapel. I’m sure someone has seen or heard something.”

Jongin raised his brow when his supervisor began to laugh. “Good luck then, Inspector. If it’s really what you think it is, you’ll need it. People in Whitechapel are stubborn, they don’t talk easily.”

“Well, I somehow will get the information I need. Count on me, sir.”

 

♠

 

Scrunching his nose, Jongin climbed out of the carriage. He almost stepped into a puddle but avoided it with a slight jump to the right. He looked down to the crowded area in front of the St Mary’s church. People were rushing down the street, most of them not properly dressed for the beginning of fall. 

As the young Inspector looked around he spotted a familiar face. The stranger who had wished him luck the day they had found Mr. Mylett stood by a stall, paying the lady behind the stand for something. He jogged over to the young man as he was about to leave. “Hey.”

The stranger looked at him, raising a brow. “Can I help you, sir?”

“Don’t act as you’ve never seen me before,” Jongin scowled. “You were there the day they found a dead man in Buck’s Row.”

“That may be true, still I don’t know who you are and what you want,” came the sassy reply. “So, how can I help you, sir?”

“Okay, first of all, I’m Inspector Kim not Sir,” Jongin said.

“Kim? Korean?”

“Y-yes,” Jongin nodded. “You too?”

It was obvious that the young male was Asian but Jongin didn’t expect the stranger to be Korean. Most of the Asian people who lived in London were Chinese, a handful of them even Japanese or Indian but Koreans were rare. 

Smiling, the young man said something Jongin only could recognize as his parent’s mother tongue.”I’m sorry, I don’t speak korean.”

“What a shame,” the young man said, switching back to english. “I said, I’m Sehun. Nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you, too,” Jongin said, returning the smile the boy named Sehun gave him. “Say, do you have some time to spare for me? I’d like to ask you some questions.”

“About that man?” Sehun asked. “Well, I didn’t murder him.”

Rolling his eyes, Jongin sighed. “I think here is not the right place to talk about such a thing,” eyes wandering around, he spotted a pub. “Let’s go there, ok?”

“Only if you buy me something to eat.”

“O-okay, sure.”

With Sehun following him, Jongin entered the pub and headed for a table in the very corner of the room. A waitress took their orders and as soon as Sehun had something to eat and both of them something to drink, Jongin leaned closer to the young man. “You wished me luck that day. Why did you do that?”

“I just wanted to be nice,” Sehun said with his mouth full of food.

“That’s not true. Don’t fool me.”

“Really, I just wanted to be nice. I’ve never seen you around before and I’ve seen all of the police guys who work here in Whitechapel. Also, you seem like someone who doesn’t know the East End well.”

“Well, that’s not true,” Jongin said. “I know the East End quite well. I’ve worked here before I got promoted.”

“Oh, congratulations.”

“Listen Sehun, I know that you know something. Just spit it.”

“I know nothing,” putting his spoon away, Sehun leaned back. “Only because I wished you luck doesn’t mean I know something. I only did it to tease you. All of us know how successful the police here is with their work. Do you really think that they’ll catch a murderer when they can’t even catch a simple pickpocket?”

Jongin kept quiet, pressing his lips into a thin line. Sehun was right with what he said. The constables from the East End police departments weren’t exactly the best the London police had to offer. 

“If they send someone like you, that dead guy must be someone important,” Sehun stated.

“He was the deputy director of Westminster Bank.”

“Ah, a wealthy fag, I see. Then I guess he was here for the usual.”

“The usual?”

“Fun,” Sehun said. “Reduction of tension, an adventure, or simple sex. Call it what you want. But if that’s really the case, I’ll say it again. Good luck, Inspector.”

“Really, do I look that incompatible that you have to wish me luck?”

Sehun snickered, brown eyes curving a little. “No, but you have no idea how things are working here. Without someone who knows, you’re lost. Red light district has its own rules.”

“So, and you know about these rules?”

“Sure I do or what did you think I’d do that I’m able to afford a bag of apples?”

Jongin’s eyes widened and his throat went dry. He didn’t know what he had expected but he for sure didn’t expect the young male to have hands in the business of the red light district. “W-what do you do, exactly?”

“You mean my position?”

Jongin nodded, carefully.

“Most of the times I’m on my knees.”

Confused, the inspector frowned. He didn’t really get what Sehun was trying to say.

The young man laughed out loudly. “Inspector, Inspector are you a virgin or do you just have long track,” he leaned forwards, eyeing Jongin in amusement. “I’m whore. Oh wait, England doesn't have whores, just people who had less luck in life. I’m one of those people.”

Jongin breathed in. “A whore?”

“Yeah,” Sehun nodded. “I probably shouldn’t be proud to say to that but I’ve got a handful of customers. Most of them preppy men who leave an extra penny every now and then.”

“Excuse me, did you say men?”

“Yeah, pretty sure that’s what I said,” Sehun said. “Oh, don’t look at me like that. As if you’ve never heard of male prostitutes before.”

“I did but I didn’t think t-” “That men are our customers?” Sehun cut in with a chuckle. “Oh please, we both know that women don’t tend to take the service of a whore. And the women who do are wealthy ladies who are either bored of their husbands or widows.”

Letting the information sink in, Jongin leaned back. He watched as Sehun began to eat again, digging his spoon into what was supposed to be a lentil stew. “How many men have you been with?”

“Are you asking because you’re curious or disgusted?”

“Both,” Jongin honestly said. 

“Around ten,” Sehun eventually answered the question. “I may be whore but I have my priorities. I only give service to whom I okay with.”

“Means only mean with a good, stable income?”

“Well groomed and clean men,” Sehun corrected. “I don’t care if you’re a doctor or a butcher as long as you know what hygiene is.”

Jongin hummed, eyeing Sehun once again. The young prostitute was very clean himself, much cleaner that most of the other people in the pub. His hair was combed and his clothes showed no trace of impurity. If Jongin wouldn’t know better he’d say Sehun would be the son of a rather well earning family.

“You know, I could help you,” Sehun said, pulling him out of his staring and his thoughts. 

“Eh, what?”

“I could help you,” Sehun repeated. “With your investigations, I mean. I know this area and I know the people. I’m sure I’d be great help.”

“And why would you do that?”

“Because I’m a nice guy.”

Frowning, Jongin eyed the other. “A whore working for the police? Do you want to die?”

“I’m not a part of some brothel or gang,” Sehun said, reaching for his mug. “I’m a one-man-business.”

Jongin almost wanted to laugh. “Alright, what do you expect from helping me? Money?”

“If I’d be in need of money I’d have blown you by now,” the snappy answer had the young Inspector flushing. “I just have some time to spare and would like to help. I’m sure that this very important bank mister was married. His wife should know why he had to die.”

Chewing on his lower lip, Jongin thought for a while. He really could need some help but was Sehun the right one to help him? Was the prostitute trustworthy enough? “You know that you’re not allowed to tell anyone about anything, if I let you help me, right?”

“Oh, please,” Sehun rolled his eyes. “Do I look that dumb to you? Just say yes.”

“Alright but I have some conditions.”

“Conditions? I’m the one offering help and you have conditions?”

“I’m serious.”

Once again Sehun rolled his eyes. “Okay, okay, go on. I’ll listen.”

“Apart from the fact that you’re not allowed to talk about the case, I want you to stop your so called one-man-business as long as we investigate. I really don’t have the nerve to run into you doing your business.”

“Just for the record, you’d never find me doing my business in a corner of some alley,” Sehun said, looking quite unimpressed. “But if you want me to stop, will you pay for food then?”

Sighing, Jongin reached into the pocket of his pants and pulled out a couple of coins. “Are ten shilling enough to cover your weekly purchase of food?” He asked as he slid the money over to the prostitute. “If so, I’ll give you ten shilling every week until our investigations are over.”

“Yeah, I guess I can live with that,” Sehun said, collecting the money. “So, when do we start with our investigations, then?”

“Today,” Jongin said. “But first we’ll get you some new clothes.”

“What’s wrong with my clothes?”

“Nothing, they’re perfectly fine for someone living in Whitechapel during summer but not fall. Let’s go.”

After getting Sehun a new pair of pants as well as a shirt and a coat, Jongin led the young man back to where they had found Mr. Mylett. “Have you seen him?”

“I have,” Sehun said, scrunching his nose at the memory. “Must have been a man with a lot of strength.”

“You think?”

“I’m sure, yes. Cutting a throat seems easier than cutting open a chest.”

“It could’ve been a butcher,” Jongin said.

“Or just a man with a lot of physical strength,” Sehun said. 

“Sounds like you’re quite sure that it wasn’t a butcher,” Jongin stated. “I’m curious to hear why.”

“Let’s pretend you’re a butcher and you want to murder someone. Would you do it here? No, you wouldn’t. You would kill them where you have all your utilities. A butcher would have the opportunity to not only kill somebody but also getting rid of the corpse. I know, we’re in Whitechapel and people think we’re all dumb but that’s not true.”

Jongin let out a snicker at the last comment. “Okay, but what if they wanted us to find him?”

“Believe me, it’s not a butcher.”

“Okay, then who do you think it was?”

“You tell me, I’m sure you know something I’m not aware of yet.”

Jongin hummed. “Do you know a place where we can talk in private?”

“Sure,” Sehun nodded, mentioning Jongin to follow him. “This way.”

Their walk was short and ended in the a rather big chamber under the roof of a bakery. Jongin looks around the room with curious eyes, surprised to find it well furnitured. A bed, a desk with chair, even a bathtub was there. “Whose room is it?”

“Mine,” Sehun said, taking off his coat. He hung it on the clothes rack next to the door and walked over to the desk. “Want some?” He asked as he poured himself something to drink. 

“No, thanks,” the young Inspector said, shaking his head. “It’s nice and it even got a bathtub. How much do you pay for it?”

“Nothing,” the prostitute said. “I sleep with the baker who owns this house.”

“Oh,” Jongin voiced out.

“Just kidding,” Sehun laughed. “I help out on Sundays and help cleaning the kitchen. They gave this room to me when it was still a shabby, dark nothing. It took a while to get it like this but it turned out well, don’t you think?”

“Definitely,” Jongin nodded. “I’m impressed.”

“Have a seat,” Sehun said, gesturing at his bed.

Eyeing the bed, Jongin hesitated. 

“Don’t worry, the bed is clean,” Sehun said, as if he could read Jongin’s mind. “I don’t invite my customers here. But if it makes you uncomfortable, take the chair.”

“No, no, it’s o-okay,” Jongin tried to smile. He felt bad for being this obvious. He still couldn’t believe that Sehun was actually a whore, sleeping with men. It grossed him out a little. “So, uh, about the case. The victim was a habitue at a brothel near Hyde Park.”

“The House Of Passion?”

“Oh, you heard about it?”

“Many young women from here work there.”

“Then I was right with that thought,” Jongin mumbled to himself. “I’m not sure but I think that Mr. Mylett may have taken a fancy to one of the girls from this brothel.”

Sehun raised a brow. “You mean he fell in love?”

“Yes, kind of,” the Inspector nodded. “It’s just a thought but I think that he had fallen for a girl and actually tried to charm her. Maybe they also already had an affair or similar.”

“Alright but what could’ve happened that someone murdered him because of that?”

“Maybe it was the father? Or a brother?”

“Unlikely,” Sehun hummed, taking a sip of his drink. “If my daughter would come home, telling me that a gentleman from the West End is charming her, I’d be happy. All everyone here wants is to break free from the chains of being poor and escape Whitechapel. If your daughter has the opportunity to ge-ah!”

“What?”

Snapping his fingers, Sehun broke into a smile. “I just remembered something. There’s a blacksmith living in Court Street. He has a daughter who recently died while giving birth. She wasn’t married and nobody knows where the kid was coming from.”

“How do you know that?”

“It was the big gossip topic of the old ladies around here. People know that she went to work somewhere outside of Whitechapel.”

“Do you know her name?”

“No,” Sehun said. “But her father’s name is Charles Woodley.”

Nodding, Jongin took a mental note of the name. “Alright,” he said and rose up from the bed. “Let’s go.”

“Where? To Woodley?”

“No, we’ll go and find Mr. Jones.”

“Who’s that?” Sehun asked as he followed the Inspector to the door. He grabbed his coat and swung it over his shoulders.

“The owner of The House Of Passion. Let’s see if one of his ladies was Woodley’s daughter.”

 

♠

 

“I think we should wait until tomorrow. If we cause a scene now, it’ll get dangerous for us,” Sehun said as he and Jongin stood in front of the closed shop of blacksmith Woodley.

Charles Woodley’s daughter was indeed working for Mr. Jones. Alice Woodley, barely 20 years old started working at Jones brothel around a year ago. According to Jones and the porter, Alice had started working as a bar girl but soon switched positions and became a prostitute. They learned that Woodley had a lot of customers but none of them as was bewitched by her as Mr. Mylett was. He asked for her service whenever she was available. 

Sighing, Jongin shifted from one foot to the other. It was already dark and the streets less crowded and Sehun was probably right with what he said. It would get dangerous for them if they would cause a scene now. “Yes, we should wait.”

As they walked down the street, towards Buck’s Row, Sehun hummed. “It would make sense.”

“What would make sense?”

“If Mylett was here the night he was murdered, Woodley could be his murderer. Look,” Sehun said, stopping in his tracks as they reached the end of the Court street. “There is where Mylett was found. He probably crossed the street to look out for a carriage. Woodley could have followed him, attacking him from behind.”

“Yes, and a paring knife could’ve been the weapon.”

“Woodley is a blacksmith, he for sure has enough strength to cut open a torso.”

Jongin nodded. “Yes he-oh,” his words got cut off as a raindrop fell onto his nose. Looking up, he held out a hand. “Ah, it starts to rain.”

“The we should watch out for a carriage for you to go home,” Sehun said, looking around but there was no carriage in sight. 

The rain got heavier by each passing minute and when they finally found a carriage, the coachman waved off. “I’m sorry sir but I don’t drive up to the West End. There’s a storm coming.”

Groaning in frustration, Jongin ran a hand through his soaking wet hair. He looked at Sehun, who was just as wet as he was. “You should head home.”

“You come with me,” the prostitute said. “There’s no way you’ll make it home tonight.”

When they arrived at Sehun’s chamber, their clothes were soaked and heavy. Kicking of his shoes and dropping his wet coat to the floor, Sehun started to take off his clothes. “Just drop your clothes there. Do you want to take a bath to warm up?”

“Uh, n-no, it’s okay.” He watched as Sehun pumped water into the tub and then lit up some fire to heat the water up. “Don’t worry about me.”

Chuckling Sehun turned to him. “Are you just shy or afraid that I jump at you?

Jongin flushed. “Neither of it,” he stuttered.

“Well then, get naked. The water is already getting warm,” Sehun said as he moved a hand through the water. “I’ll get you a towel and some clothes. You can use my soap if you want.”

The water was pleasantly warm and Jongin sighed as it hugged his cold body, warming it up again. He dived under to wet his hair, breathing out and rubbing his face when he came back up. 

Sehun climbed into the tub shortly after he got out to warm himself up as well. As the prostitute was washing himself, Jongin slipped on the clothes Sehun gave him. They were nothing special but extremely comfortable. 

“Are you hungry?”

Turning around, Jongin’s eyes met the naked form of the prostitute. Drawing his eyes away from the other’s wet body, the young Inspector focused on Sehun’s face. “Uh, yes. A little.”

“I’m allowed to use the kitchen downstairs. I can cook us a something.”

“Ah yeah, that would be nice.”

The bakery’s kitchen was big and soon filled with the scent of the food Sehun was making. It was a simple stew based on potatoes with smoked bacon, onions and carrots but it tasted good and filled Jongin’s stomach just right. 

Spending a couple of shilling, Sehun then got them a couple of beers with which they then went back up to Sehun’s room. Sitting on the young man’s bed, they opened the first bottle. “Tell me a little about you, Inspector.”

“Why?” Jongin asked. 

“I’m curious.”

“Well,” the young Inspector hummed. “I’m 26 years old and born here in London. Unlike you, I guess.”

“True,” Sehun chuckled. “I came here when I was 16.”

“And that’s how many years ago?”

“Seven.”

“So, you’re three years younger,” Jongin hummed. “What brought you here? Did you come alone?”

“I came with my parents, they went back to Korea a couple of years ago.”

“Why didn’t you go with them?”

“Because they didn’t have enough money to take me with them.”

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that.”

Sehun chuckled. “It’s okay. Sometimes I wish I’d know how they are but I’m sure they’re doing fine. What about you? Are your parents still here?”

Jongin kept quiet for a moment. “They’re dead,” he then said in a quiet voice. “They’re the reason I wanted to become a policeman. They were robbed and murdered. They’re just ordinary people.”

“I’m sorry,” Sehun whispered. “I’m sure they’d be very proud of you.”

“What do you think,” Jongin said, laughing a little. “Would your parents be proud of you, too?” When Sehun scowled at him, he realized what he had just said. “Oh, I’m s-sorry. I didn’t mean to.”

“Keep your apology,” Sehun grumbled. “I know you meant it just the way you said it. Joke is on you with that, by the way. The men who seek my company are exactly like you.”

“What do you mean, they’re exactly like me. You don’t even know me.”

“Just like you right now, they thought I’m disgusting. A man pleasuring other men, gross. Yeah, gross until they had a taste of. Gross until they realize that I can please them better than a woman does,” Jongin let out a shriek as Sehun tackled him to the mattress, causing the bottle of beer he was holding to fall to the wooden floor with a thud. “Most of them even have a wife waiting for them at home when they’re with me. Do you have a wife at home, Jongin?” Sehun asked as he held the Inspector in pace by his wrists.

 

“I have a fiance,” Jongin croaked out, trying to wiggle free from the hold. 

“Is she good? Is she pleasing you the way you want and need it?”

“None of your business but yes, she does,” Jongin said. “What the hell are you doing,” he growled as Sehun let a hand travel down his body. “Let go of m-ah!” A gasp left him as Sehun cupped him, pressing his palm against his crotch. 

The prostitute grinned, moving his hand to slip it into the man’s pants. “Already growing hard?” He snickered. “Then I can’t be that disgusting.”

“Bullshit,” Jongin snapped. “It’s a normal reaction.”

“No, it’s not. Believe me, I know,” Sehun whispered as he worked his free hand on the buttons of Jongin’s pants. “Men who are really not interested in doing this with a man don’t show arousal.”

Jongin groaned as fingers were wrapped around him and he was being stroked at a slow pace. “Admit it,” Sehun eyed him. “You may be disgusted but you are curious as well, right?” 

Clenching his jaw, Jongin closed his eyes. Sehun was right, he really was curious. Curious what men would find in sleeping with another man. “Right?”

No longer fighting against it, Jongin nodded. Sehun leaned down, lips brushing against his ear. “Then let it happen. I won’t bite.”

Never in a million years, Jongin would have thought that he would find himself cheating on his fiancee. And at least not with a man. He didn’t know how it happened but in a blink of an eye Sehun had managed to turn him into a mess.

He was sweating, panting, grunting as he was thrusting into the younger. Groaning at the fact that he was buried into a man, he tightened his grip on Sehun’s hips, snapping his hips forwards with more force. 

“Am I that different from a woman?” Sehun had asked and he couldn’t find an answer to that. From what he was seeing Sehun didn’t look much different. His waist was almost as small as a woman’s, his skin pale and soft and his butt jiggled whenever Jongin’s hips met with the perky ass. 

Feeling his release coming closer, Jongin closed his eyes and leaned his head back. He sped up, pounding into the younger, chasing his high. 

“Dare to come inside me and I’ll cut off your dick.” Sehun’s growl pulled the Inspector back to reality. On time he pulled out, shooting his cum over the prostitutes pale back. 

As Jongin let himself fall back into the sheets to catch his breath, Sehun climbed out of the bed and went over to the tub. It was still filled with the water they earlier had used to warm up their bodies and Jongin watched as Sehun dipped a cloth inside the water to wet it.

“Do you enjoy this?”

Sehun hummed as he began to clean himself. “With men like you, no.”

“What does that mean? Men like me?”

“Men that only care about their own pleasure, their own release,” Sehun answered. “Have you ever tried to enjoy, to treasure such a moment? It can be so much more than just a quick act of giving the body what it desires. So much more.”

Jongin kept quiet as he lay there, naked in Sehun’s bed with sweat slowly drying. He watched as Sehun washed himself, watched as a drop of water ran down the younger’s back and past his hips where Jongin could see a bruise forming. 

“Do you want me to warm the water up again?” Sehun asked as he was done cleaning himself. 

“No, it’s fine. Thank you.”

 

♣

 

It was a little weird standing next to Sehun in front of Woodley’s shop after what had happened the night before but Jongin was here to do his job and he knew that he had to focus on that. 

“Alright, let’s go,” he said and took a step towards the blacksmith’s workplace.

Nodding, Sehun followed him. Woodley stood next to a burning fireplace, hammering something in form that looked like a horseshoe. The man noticed them immediately and stopped his actions. “Can I help the gentlemen?”

“Mr. Woodley,” Jongin took the word. “I’m Inspector Kim and I have a few questions.”

Woodley deeply frowned. “What kind of questions?”

“I’m sure you’ve heard of the man that was found in Buck’s Row, right?”

“Who haven’t heard of him,” the blacksmith commented.

“Well, I know that you have known the man.”

“Oh yes? What makes you sure I know him?”

“I’m sure because this gentleman was a customer of your daughter. Alice, right?”

Woodley let out a growl. “I refuse to call this piece of shit a gentleman. He’s the reason why my daughter is dead.”

Jongin nodded. “I’ve heard that she passed while giving birth. My sincere condolences,” he said. “May I ask if Mr. Mylett is the father of the child?”

“Who else,” Woodley huffed. 

“Were Mr. Mylett and your daughter a couple?”

“I wish,” the man grumbled. “He just used her. Used her to have some fun. He bought her expensive presents, gifted her with nice dresses. All of us thought that he really meant it.”

“Despite the age gap?” Sehun carefully asked. “Mr. Mylett was much older after all. Even older than you are.”

“Age is just a number,” Woodley said. “My wife is a good amount of years younger than me as well. We didn’t care about his age. All we cared about was how he treated our beloved Alice.”

“And did he treat her good?” Jongin asked.

“He did, until Alice got pregnant. Suddenly his whole behavior changed. He wanted her to get rid of the child.”

“But Alice didn’t want to, right?”

“No, she wanted to keep the baby,” the girls father said. “To keep all of our mouths shut, he paid us an incredible amount of money. Until his death we didn’t even know that he had such a high rank in society. We thought he’s just some old, rich guy.”

“Who are we?” Sehun wanted to know. 

“My wife and my sons,” Woodley said.

Jongin nodded at the information. “Mr. Woodley, Alice was a young woman. I assume that she was healthy, giving birth shouldn’t have caused her death.”

“It was his fault,” Woodley growled. “He showed up over and over again. Alice promised him to keep it a secret that he is the father of the baby, so did we. None of us had the intention to tell anyone. All Alice wanted was peace but he kept bothering her. The night Alice died he was here, too. They had a fight. He pushed her and she fell. Her fall caused the labor. It was way too early for the baby to come but we couldn’t do anything.”

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Sehun mumbled. “Is the baby alright?”

For the first time ever they had entered the blacksmith’s shop, the man smiled. “She is,” he nodded. “We named her after her mother. She’s small and fragile but she’s doing well. We love her desperately.”

Sehun smiled at the words. “That’s good to hear,” he said. “Mr. Woodley, I assume that you didn’t like Mr. Mylett and that you’re pleased to hear that he’s not alive anymore but that doesn’t change that he got murdered and we have to find the one who’s responsible for it. Do you have any idea who it could’ve been?” 

Jongin frowned. “What are you talking about?” He whispered, eyeing the younger. 

Mr. Woodley laughed out. “It seems as if you’re already sure that it was me, Inspector.”

“Well, your daughter’s death is a good reason to kill him.”

“True,” Woodley nodded. “But it wasn’t me,” he then added. “Little Alice got God’s blessing three days ago in a small church near Maidstone. We lived there until we moved here.”

Jongin bit the inside of his cheek. Maidstone was a city in Kent, way too far away for Woodley to quickly come back and commit a murder. “Well, I’m sure the priest there will confirm it then.”

“I’m sure of that,” Woodley said. “We came back yesterday around the late afternoon. While we’re gone my apprentice was in charge of the shop.”

“Your apprentice?”

“Yes, John McKenzie. A talented young man, he’s doing great work.”

Nodding, Jongin hummed. “Where can we find him?”

“Now? He should be home. He’s living in Berner street above the tailor. Do you think he might have seen something?”

“Hopefully,” Jongin said, nodding his head. “Thank you very much for your help, sir.” He and Sehun left, walking up the street in silence until they reached the busy Buck’s Row and Jongin was waving at a coachman.

“Uhm, Berner street is not that far,” Sehun mentioned. “We can walk there.”

“I’m going home,” Jongin said. “I’ll check up on McKenzie tomorrow.”

“You?” Sehun asked. “What about me?”

“I think it’s better if we go separate ways again,” the young Inspector sighed. “You’ve helped me a lot, though. Thank you.”

“Wait,” Sehun grabbed Jongin by the arm as he wanted to open the door of the carriage. “So, you’re ditching me because of what happened yesterday? That’s not very mature. Just forget it.”

Jongin kept quiet, didn’t respond to the younger’s words. When Sehun let go of his arm he climbed into the carriage, telling the coachman to drive him home. 

The way home was a long one and usually Jongin got bored halfway through the ride but not this time. This time he ended up in front of his house faster than he liked. As he made his way up the stairs to the apartment he shared with his fiancee, his heart felt heavy. He had cheated on her. He was a cheater.

As he unlocked the door and stepped into the small hallway, she, Mary, immediately showed up. Brightly smiling as usual. “Kai, you’re home.”

“Yes,” he said returning the smile, catching her in his arms.

“Where have you been? I was worried.” Mary said, pouting a little.

“I spent the night at a hotel,” Jongin lied. “The case I’m working on has its main point in Whitechapel.”

“Whitechapel? An awful area. Be careful there, you hear.”

Jongin smiled. “I’m always careful.”

Humming his fiancee smiled at him. “You look tired. Do you want me to run you a bath?” His breath hitched at the question and he had to think of how Sehun had asked him the same only hours ago. “Uhm no, no, thank you,” he said. “I’m fine. I’ll just go and get some sleep.”

As he walked towards the bedroom, Jongin sighed. He really felt bad for cheating on her. Even if it was out of curiosity, cheating was cheating. He was a cheater and a part of him desperately wanted to tell her the truth.

Mary was the daughter of a fellow Inspector at the local police department and a good girl. She was a year older than Jongin and nurse at a nearby hospital. They met at a gathering during Christmas and got engaged only a couple of months later. That was almost two years ago and Jongin, to date, couldn’t say why he asked her to marry him. 

He knew she would bear him children, make him a father, a man with a family to look after but he didn’t know if he really wanted that. At least with her. 

As he thought about her, the question if he would really love her, Jongin thought about the days he spent with her. And the nights. He found that Sehun was right with what he had said. Jongin really was just like the other men Sehun had been with. He wasn’t better. Whenever he and Mary got together, he used her. Used her and her body, only going for his very own pleasure and release. He thought it might had been because they barely had sex but then he remembered the very first night they shared together and that he, even then, didn’t cherish the moment of having her. He only went for a quick release, completely ignoring her.

Yes, he was just like every other man. 

 

♠

 

McKenzie was a tall guy, a tall guy with hands as big as bear paws. Jongin could hardly believe that Woodley’s apprentice was only 18 years old. “Yes?” McKenzie grumbled, gazing at Jongin.

“John McKenzie? I’m Inspector Kim and have a few questions to ask.”

“What is it?”

“Mr. Woodley told me that you looked after his shop while we was away during the past week.”

“That’s right,” the boy said.

“I’m sure you’ve heard about the dead man they’ve found in Buck’s Row, right?” The boy tensed and Jongin took a quick note of the way his breath hitched. “Since it’s close to Woodley’s shop I wanted to ask if you may have seen or heard a thing?”

“N-no, I didn’t,” McKenzie quickly said. It was obvious that he knew something. “I closed the shop early on that day because my mother needed help with the cattle.”

“Ah, I see,” Jongin said. “Well that’s too bad. Thank you, anyways,” he gifted the boy a smile to give him a false sense of security. “Goodbye.”

McKenzie was his man, Jongin knew. He only had to find out what the young man had brought him to kill Mylett and prove his act. Humming to himself, Jongin thought for a moment and then made his way back to Woodley’s shop. He had a couple of more questions and was sure that the blacksmith would spill some important details about John McKenzie. 

“Inspector.”

The familiar voice had Jongin stopping in his tracks. When he turned around he found the Superintendent walking towards him. “Oh, hello sir. What are you doing here?”

“I wanted to check up on you,” the man said. “How are things going?”

“I’m sure to have found the murderer.”

“Oh really?”

“Yes,” Jongin nodded. “I found out that Mr. Mylett had fallen for a young girl named Alice. She was working at The House Of Passion and Mylett was her customer. According to her father, Mylett bought her expensive presents, charming her. Alice got pregnant with Mylett’s child and died while giving birth.”

“So it was the father?”

“No, it wasn’t the father. I’m sure it was Mr. Woodley’s apprentice, I just have to find out why he did it.”

“Why are you sure that it wasn’t the father?”

“He, as well as his wife and sons have an alibi. They were out of town when Mr. Mylett was murdered.”

“Ah, I see,” the Superintendent hummed. “Maybe that apprentice was in love with the girl.”

“Maybe,” Jongin nodded. “I’ll find out.”

“I’m sure you will. Actually, I want you to check up something else.”

“Yeah? What is it?”

“The information you gave about Mylett spending that much money in the brothel got me suspicious. I’m sure he had his hands in some not so legal business and I’d like to do some investigations. I’d do it myself but people in Westminster Bank know me.”

“I see,” Jongin said. “What has more priority for you?”

The man sighed. “Finding the murderer should have priority but maybe you can push it back a little.”

“Sure,” Jongin nodded, knowing what the Superintendent meant with that. “I’ll make my way back to the West End then.” 

“Actually, I can help you with getting some informations.”

“Oh yeah?”

Nodding, the Superintendent pulled an envelope out of his coat pocket. “This is an invitation for a party that will be held by one of the bursars of Westminster Bank. It’s a gathering to celebrate his daughter’s engagement. Many important people will be there.”

“Alright,” Jongin nodded, taking the envelope. 

“You should bring someone with you. Preferable someone who can do some investigations while you’re there.”

“Got it. Will you be there, too?”

“Yes, I’ll be there too. Dress up nicely and bring a small gift.”

“Okay,” Jongin nodded. 

Smiling, the Superintendent reached out and gave the young Inspector a pet on the shoulder. “I count on you.”

“I won’t disappoint you.”

Jongin watched as the man walked over to the other side of the street and climbed into a carriage that was waiting for him there. He waved at the Superintendent when the carriage drove off and sighed. He eyed the envelope in his hands and opened it. The party would be held on the following Saturday and Jongin had no idea who he should bring along. Thinking for a while he stuffed the invitation into his pocket and made his way to a small wine shop he had seen down the street.

After purchasing a bottle of red wine he then made his way to a street where he stopped in front of a bakery. Looking up the building he could see a faint light shining from the small window right underneath the roof. Biting his lip he took a deep breath and then walked into alley next to the bakery, using a hidden backdoor to get into building.

Sehun scowled at him, folding his arms over his chest when he found Jongin standing behind the door and Jongin couldn’t blame him for that. “What do you want?”

“I want to apologize.”

Eyeing the bottle Jongin lifted up, the prostitute laughed out. “So, and you think a bottle of wine will do it?”

“Of course not,” Jongin said. “Please, can I come in?”

“Yeah, sure. Come in,” Sehun said and stepped aside to make some room.

The inspector stepped into the chamber, stopping in the middle of the room. “Oh, do you have somewhere to go?” He asked as he spotted the filled, steaming tub.

“No, I actually just wanted to take a bath to relax a little but it can wait,” Sehun said. “Have a seat,” he added as he walked over to his bed and sat down.

Jongin took seat on the chair that stood by the desk and placed the wine bottle on the table. “Listen Sehun, I’m truly sorry for leaving like that, pushing you away like that. It really wasn’t mature. I was just-”

“Shocked?”

“Yeah, a little. I mean, never I’d have thought I’d sleep with a man one day but that’s not all. I realized that I cheated on my fiancee.”

“Kinda late to realize that,” Sehun commented.

“I know,” Jongin sighed. “It’s just, I’m really sorry and I don’t know how to express it. All I can hope is that you can forgive me for acting so immature.”

“Yeah, I can. I can forgive you.”

“Really? Oh, thank you,” Jongin said, smiling a little. “Uhm, would you-”

“Yes, I also will help you again.”

“Ah, that’s great, uh-”

“It’s okay,” Sehun smiled. He stood up from the bed and went over to the door. 

“Uh, where are you going?” 

“Well, what goes better with wine than a freshly baked, warm bread, huh?”

When Sehun came back with a small loaf of bread and a knife, they sat down in front of the young man’s bed and opened the wine. The bread tasted heavenly and went perfect with the wine. While enjoying drink and food, Jongin told Sehun about the invitation to the party and the suspicions the Superintendent had.

“I’m sure all of them have their hands in some dirty business, if not all in the same,” Sehun said, taking a bite of his piece of bread.

“Yes? Why?”

“If I’d have found a way to extort some money in secret and you would have get knowledge of it, what would you do?”

“Well, I’d have reported you.”

“Yeah, but only if you’re not a money loving asshole,” Sehun said. “The men up there swim in money, yet they can’t get enough of it. They battle each other. Who has the biggest house, who has the expensivest collection of art and so on. I know, my customers spill a lot of private stuff when they’re with me. Sometimes I feel like their mom, listening to their problems,” he snickered, turning to Jongin. “Uh, is something?” He asked at the Inspector’s serious face.

“You,” Jongin began, biting his lip. “You said I’d be just like every man you’ve been with.”

“Oh no, not this again,” Sehun sighed.

“But you’re right.”

“Ye-eh what?”

Jongin nodded. “I’m just like them. I thought about it and you’re right. I’ve always only focused on my own pleasure.”

“Well, I’m glad you at least admit it,” Sehun said, taking a sip from his wine afterwards. “Anything else you want to tell me?”

Jongin's heart sped up at the ask. There indeed was something that lay on his tongue but he wasn’t sure if he had the courage to say it.

“I can tell that there is something,” Sehun eyed him. “What is it?”

“When was the last time you enjoyed it?”

“You mean sex?”

“Y-yes.”

“It’s been a while,” the young man said. “You know, I like men. It’s not that I just sleep with them because I kind of have to. I’m into men, I’ve always been. My friends fell in love with girls but I never felt that way. I once was in love and fortunately he felt the same. The last time I slept with him was probably the last time I enjoyed it.”

Jongin hummed a little. “Loving the same gender is a sin,” he then mumbled.

Sehun laughed out. “Do I look like a child of church to you? Heaven or hell, I don’t care where I go after I die. I live now and I want to live my life as I want to live it. And apart from that I’m the most saint sinner you’ll find. I don’t sin and then go to church and feign to be pure soul. Also, love is not a sin to me. No matter who you love.”

“W-well, I guess you’re indeed a saint sinner then,” Jongin chuckled. “May I ask something else?”

“Sure.”

“Did I hurt you that night? I mean physically?”

“Well, you left a pair of great bruises,” Sehun snickered. 

“That’s not what I mean.”

Sehun sighed softly. “I can bear the pain. I learned to bear it.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Ah, don’t worry. I mean, you already admitted it so I can say it again. You’re just like the other men.”

“But I don’t want to be like all the other men.”

Jongin’s sudden outburst startled Sehun. “W-what?”

“I can make you feel good. You just have to show me.”

Sehun laughed out. “Are you drunk? Don’t say such a thing.”

“I mean it,” the Inspector said, giving a nod. “Show me.”

“Don’t fool me, Jongin. That’s not nice,” Sehun said, shaking his head. 

“I’m not fooling you.”

Sehun swallowed as he locked eyes with Jongin. He couldn’t tell if the man really meant it or if he was just playing with him, making fun of him. “W-what do you think you’re doing?” He stammered as Jongin moved closer.

“Show me, Sehun,” Jongin breathed out. “Show me.” 

When Sehun met his lips for a kiss, Jongin could feel his heart jumping. He was sure the younger would reject him, would push him away and so he was surprised that he didn’t. Surprised and relieved. 

He had thought about it, a lot. He had thought of the night he had spent with Sehun and what the prostitute had said. And he didn’t want to be like every other man Sehun had been with. Even if he’d cheat on his fiancee again, he wanted to show Sehun that he wasn’t like every other man.

Sehun’s lips were soft, he tasted like bread and wine and somehow he even smelled like tea and Jongin could feel his body heat rising as his tongue fought with the younger’s. They moved from the floor to Sehun’s bed and Jongin pulled away when Sehun started to unbutton his shirt. “No, let me.”

By the time he got them naked, Sehun’s lips were swollen from their kisses. “D-do you have this c-cream?”

The first time they did it Sehun had used a lubricant and though Jongin had barely noticed it, he knew they would need it. Sehun rolled over and reached for a small glass tube on the desk. 

“No,” Jongin said as the younger was about to dip his fingers into the lube. “I’d like to i-if it’s okay?”

 

“Where does all the curiosity come from, all of the sudden,” Sehun laughed as he handed Jongin the tube. 

Jongin didn’t answer. He covered his fingers with the oily liquid and brought his fingers down when Sehun spread his legs. “T-tell me if I hurt you, ok?”

“Gosh, I didn’t know you’d be this adorable,” Sehun snickered but his laugh hitched and turned into a faint moan when Jongin pushed a finger into him. 

Jongin felt his heart thumping and he studied every of Sehun’s facial expressions. The younger’s moans got a little louder once he had added a second finger and he had to admit that he liked the sound of them. 

“A-alright,” Sehun croaked out, rasping. “E-enough.” 

Pulling away, Jongin sat back. “Are you sure?”

“Yes,” Sehun said and pushed Jongin so he fell on his back. 

Eyes wide open, Jongin watched as the younger reached for the lube tube again. He hissed when Sehun wrapped his greasy fingers around his shaft, stroking it. Once his erection was fully covered with lube, Sehun climbed into his lap. 

Jongin held his breath when Sehun sat down on him, not moving for a second to adjust. When he then started to move, a moan escaped the young Inspector. 

Awestruck Jongin watched Sehun moving. His eyes wandered up and down the younger’s body and suddenly Jongin remembered when Sehun asked him if he would be that different from a woman. Thinking about it, Jongin let his hands wandering up Sehun’s sides. The prostitutes skin was soft, much softer than Jongin would have guessed. The tips of his fingers ran along Sehun’s rips, higher and higher until he reached his chest.

It was different to have nothing to grab on but not different to run his fingers over Sehun’s nipples. As he did so and gave them a pinch, Sehun’s breath hitched and his hips made a jerky movement. Jongin groaned and teased the younger again to get the reaction once again. This time Sehun moaned out, throwing his head back at the action.

Licking his lips, Jongin sat up. He reached for Sehun’s legs and wrapped them around his waist before the then pushed himself up, sending the younger onto his back. Sehun pressed his head into the pillow as Jongin snapped his hips into him. 

A growl left Jongin as he watched the other. Sehun’s raspy moans for more had him shivering. Sehun wanting more of it, more of him, made him proud. For the very first time he really treasured having sex and it felt good. So, so good. 

Sehun’s parted lips looked way too delicious to be ignored and so Jongin grabbed the younger by the chin and caught the rosy lips into an open kiss, licking into his mouth. Moaning, Sehun tightened his legs around Jongin and pressed his heels into the round of Jongin’s ass, urging him to go faster. “More.”

Speeding up, Jongin could feel himself growing closer to his climax. He thrusted into the younger, groaning when Sehun tightly clenched around him. “Don’t stop,” Sehun rasped, when he wanted to slow down. “Keep going.”

Clenching his jaw, Jongin squeezed his eyes shut, trying to last a little longer but he lost when Sehun moaned his name as he reached his high. He came, inside the younger, riding out his orgasm with short, quick thrusts.

Pulling away, Jongin left himself fall next to the panting Sehun, trying to catch his breath as well. He turned his head to look at the prostitute when he laughed out. “Huh?”

“I just have to moan your name and you come?” Sehun mocked. 

“Yeah,” Jongin breathed out, not feeling embarrassed. “It feels good hearing my name and it feels even better when it comes with a moan.”

“Hearing your name?” Sehun rolled to his side, facing Jongin. 

“You’re the only one who calls me by my name,” the young Inspector said. “Everyone else is calling me Kai.”

Sehun scrunched his nose. “Kai? Why that?”

“Because they can’t pronounce Jongin. My parents came up with the name when I came to school.”

“Not even the people you’re close with call you by your name?”

“You mean my fiancée? No, not really.”

Sehun hummed while pouting a little. “That’s kinda sad,” he said. 

“Yeah, I guess we’re not as close we should be.”

“What does that mean?”

Sighing a little, Jongin ran a hand through his hair. “Honestly, I have no idea why I’m engaged.”

“Don’t you love her?”

“Obviously not enough, otherwise I wouldn’t have slept with you,” Jongin laughed out. “I may not look like it but if I love someone, I’m faithful to them. I’d never cheat on them, so I guess I don’t love her as much as I should.”

“Hm,” was all Sehun hummed.

“Actually, I figured that I don’t love the day after the night we spent together. I felt, still feel bad for cheating on her but it’s a feeling of guilt I can’t describe. It’s there but not overly strong.”

“It sounds as if you’ve already decided to leave her.”

Jongin nodded. “Yeah, kind of. She deserves someone who loves her, treasures her. Not someone like me.”

“Why did you get engaged to her then?” Sehun wanted to know.

“I don’t know,” the older said. “I just took the chance, I guess. I’m not very social, so I just took the opportunity. We’re engaged for almost two years and me pushing potential wedding dates away, I guess, already shows that I don’t really mean it with her.”

“Well, at least you figured it out,” Sehun mumbled. 

“Yeah.” 

Silence fell between them and Jongin only lifted his head, when Sehun rolled out of the bed. “What are you doing?” He asked, eyes following the naked figure.

“I’m going to take my bath now,” Sehun said as he lit up a match. “You kept me from taking it.”

At the sassy tone in the younger’s voice, Jongin laughed out. He sat up and reached for the wine bottle, taking a sip as Sehun climbed into the tub.

“Bring the bottle here, I want some as well.”

“You love ordering people around, huh?” 

“Who doesn’t love it?” Sehun grinned, reaching out for the bottle as Jongin walked towards the tub. “I bet you do, too.”

“I barely order people around.”

 

“Sure,” the prostitute hummed, bringing the bottle to his lips. As he took a sip he let his eyes wander over the man’s naked form.

Jongin sat down on the edge of the tub, taking the bottle back when Sehun had taken a sip. He moved his feet over the wooden floor, studying a painting that hung on the fool across the room. 

When Sehun began to trace a finger over a spot on his back, he turned his head. “Where did you get this from?” Sehun asked as their eyes met. 

“When I was still a constable a young woman called for help. Her father had attacked her and her younger sibling. I stepped in when he was about to lay his hand on his son. I grabbed him and pulled him away from the boy and as I wanted to kneel down, the father grabbed a broken bottle from the ground and stabbed me.”

“What happened to the kids and their father?”

“They were brought to their aunt. We found out that their mother had passed and their father was overwhelmed with the situation.”

“It’s good that the aunt took them,” Sehun said, still gently brushing the tips of his fingers over the scar. “It looks like a crescent moon.” 

Jongin laughed out softly, shaking his head in amusement.

“You’ve got goosebumps. Are you cold?”

“No, I’m fine.”

Sehun pulled his hand away and Jongin sighed a little. The younger’s warm fingers on his skin felt good and he was sad that the indirect treatment was over. Sehun moved a little, sitting up in the tub. “Hop in.”

“What?” 

“Hop in,” Sehun said again, making a motion with his head. “There’s room for both of us in here.”

“I’m not going to bathe with you. How weird is that?”

“You had me moaning your name ten minutes ago.”

Jongin kept quiet at the comment. He indeed had Sehun moaning his name a couple of minutes ago, so sharing a bathtub with him wouldn’t be the weirdest he had ever done with the younger. 

“Why are you shaking your head?” Sehun asked as Jongin climbed into the tub, sitting down at the other end. 

“If I’d tell someone about you, they’ll think I’m crazy storyteller.”

“Yes? Why?”

“I met you not even two weeks ago,” Jongin began. “And the fact that I’ve slept with you twice in this time and now are sitting in a tub with you isn’t even the weirdest part about it.”

Sehun chuckled. “Would it be less weird if I wouldn’t be a whore?”

“Even then it still would be weird.”

“Well, life writes the best stories and if I look at your life and what I know so far, I’m sure I’m the best chapter until now. Nah, wait, scratch that. I’m sure, I’ll be the best chapter off all.”

Jongin quirked a brow at Sehun’s smirk. “You’re unbelievably sassy, you know that?”

“You have to be to survive here.”

“Do you have a dream?”

“A dream?” Sehun asked, a little confused over the sudden ask. He sat up and reached behind Jongin to grab the soap. “What do you mean by that?”

“Is there something you dream of? Like going back to Korea or, I don’t know, stumbling over a bag of gold,” Jongin said while he watched Sehun lathering his arms with soap. 

The younger hummed. “Stumbling over gold would be nice,” he chuckled. “But no, I don’t have such a dream. Maybe, well, maybe there is something.”

“What is it?”

“Nah, you will laugh at me,” Sehun said. “Or come up with your ‘loving the same gender is a sin’ thing.”

“Come on, tell me.” Sehun drew his eyes away from Jongin and the Inspector could hear him sighing. “What is it?”

A soft smile formed on Sehun’s lips and he looked back up. “I want love,” he said. “I want to have someone who loves me, someone who’s there when I come home. Someone who holds me close and tells me how happy they are to have me.”

The smile on Sehun’s face faded. “But I know that it’ll forever be just a dream,” he then said. “You know, I know that loving the same gender is forbidden, though it shouldn't be. And I would never ask my partner to show affection in public if they wouldn’t want to. It would be enough for me to have him doing it in private. All I want to have is someone I can call mine.”

“Did you ever fall for a customer?”

“I did,” Sehun nodded. “A big mistake,” he added with a soundless laugh. “He came to me not only once or twice a month, he came almost on daily basis and he didn’t want to have just sex. He brought me presents, took me to the gallery, showed me the blooming and glamorous side of London. I fell for him, way too hard. When I confessed, he told me that he felt something, something similar to love yet he told me that he’d never leave his wife for me. He’d have me as an affair but would never be fully mine. I should’ve known but I was blinded. I was so in love with him tha-I was just dumb.”

“Is he the one you told me about?”

“You mean when you asked when I enjoyed having sex the last time?

“Yes.”

Sehun nodded. “Yes, that’s him.”

“Oh,” Jongin voiced out. “I kinda thought he was your boyfriend because you said he felt the same as you did.” 

“He did, kind of. I’m sure he felt something you could call love. He was just way too fixated on what people would think of him if he would’ve left his wife.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.”

“Ah, you don’t have to be,” Sehun laughed. “I’m over it, over him and accepted that I’ll be just a whore forever.”

“You shouldn’t say that,” Jongin scowled. “I’m sure you’ll find someone who will love you with all his heart.”

“You think? Tell me if you find him, ok?”

“You shouldn’t be so negativ. Even I, the unsociability in person, found someone. I mean, if you ignore the fact that I don’t love her. But still.”

Sehun laughed out. “You can be as antisocial as you want, you’ll always find someone.”

“You think?”

The prostitute chuckled and splashed some water at Jongin. “Oh please,” he said. “As if you wouldn’t know.”

Jongin whined a little. “No, really.”

“Okay,” Sehun said. “First of all you’re incredibly handsome, I bet there are million of women out there who’d like to have you and second, you don’t love the wrong gender. That’s the difference between us.”

Jongin flushed as Sehun called him handsome. Apart from his mother, back then, nobody had ever called him handsome. The compliment flustered him. 

“Oh, are you blushing?” 

At Sehun’s teasing, Jongin’s face reddened even more.

The younger laughed out. “Aww, you’re really blushing because I called you handsome?”

Bright red and with his ears burning, Jongin let out a whine. He turned around, causing some water to splash over the edges of the tub. 

“Who would have guessed that there’s a shy boy hidden in our brilliant Inspector Kim,” Sehun snickered. He grabbed the bar of soap and rubbed it against his palms to create some foam. With his hand lathered, he then moved forwards and reached out for Jongin’s neck. He could feel the man tensing under his touch but not even a two movements later, his shoulders relaxed again. “It’s nice to know, though.”

“It’s nice to know that I’m shy?” Jongin asked, closing his eyes as Sehun moved his fingers up his neck. He didn’t know why but he enjoyed touch. “So you can tease me more?”

“No,” Sehun said, bringing up his other hand to rub the soap into the elder’s shoulders. “It makes you human.”

“Wasn’t I human enough for you?”

“It’s probably because of your job but you’re so serious all the time. The way you walk around makes you look as if you’re unapproachable.”

The comment had Jongin laughing. “Well, I guess that explains why I’m so antisocial. If I really look this serious I wouldn’t approach myself either.”

Shaking his head, Sehun chuckled. He grabbed Jongin by the shoulders and pulled him back. Jongin let him do and closed his eyes when the younger used his hand to scoop up water to wet his hair. “Can you give me bottle there?” 

After sitting up again, Jongin reached for a small green bottle. “What is it?”

“Soap mixed with grapeseed oil and herbs,” Sehun answered, giving the bottle back to the older.

Jongin brought the bottle up and sniffed on it. “Grapeseed oil?”

“Yes, I make it myself.”

“You can afford grapes?” Jongin leaned his head back as Sehun started to rub the oily mix into his scalp. 

“Once in awhile,” Sehun hummed. “It feels nice, right? Much better than just using soap.”

The young Inspector nodded. Sehun’s fingers were gliding through his hair as if it would be silk. “How came you up with it?”

“My mother came up with it. When I was younger I cried every time she wanted to wash my hair. I mean, you know how unpleasant it is to wash hair with soap. So she experimented until she had created this mixture. It makes your hair smooth and smells good.”

“It really does smell good,” Jongin smiled, taking a deep breath. The scent of the herbs lay in the air and got more intense due to the steaming water. “Is there tea in it as well?”

“Oh, you can smell it?”

“It’s faint but yeah,” Jongin nodded. “So I’m right?”

“Yes, you are,” Sehun said. “I thought it gives it a nice touch. It’s scent will be more present once your hair is dry.”

“I think I’ve noticed it before.”

“You did?”

Jongin nodded. “I did but I couldn’t tell where it came from.” When Sehun removed his hands from his hair and pulled him back again, he gazed at the younger. “If I pay you, will you wash my hair every week?”

Sehun snorted at Jongin’s silly grin. “Do you enjoy it that much?”

“It’s nice, yeah.”

“Close your eyes” Sehun ordered and started to rinse the older’s hair once he had closed his eyes. “£1 per visit and I’ll do it.”

“£1?!” Jongin gasped. “That’s usury.”

“Well, I never said I’m cheap,” Sehun countered. “Deal with it or wash your hair alone.”

“I paid you to help me, bought you food and new clothes! That should cover at least a ten hair washes. ”

“Darling,” Sehun said in a singing tone. “I gave the crucial note that solved this murder, I cooked a meal for you and unlike every other man out there you slept with me twice without leaving a penny.”

“Well, we still have to prove that MacKenzie is the murderer,” cracking an eye open, Jongin squinted at the younger. “And just for the record, you jumped at me the first time.”

“You liked it, though.”

“Do you always have to have the last word?”

“Yes, always!”

 

♠

 

Jongin took a deep breath before he unlocked the door to his apartment. He had spent yet another night at Sehun’s and he came to the conclusion that it was better to break off the engagement with Mary as fast as possible. 

After their bath, Jongin and Sehun moved back to the younger’s bed, talking about everything and nothing while finishing the bottle of wine. Sehun talked about his customers and the more Jongin heard about those men, those cheating, lying men, he didn’t want to be one of them.  
Not anymore. 

“Mary, are you there?”

“I am,” the woman called back. “I’m in the kitchen.”

Jongin walked there slowly and stopped in the doorway. Mary stood by the stove, stirring in a pot. She looked at him, gifting him a smile. “You’re cooking?”

“Yes, for you,” she said. “This case you’re working on must be stressful if you don’t have time to come home in the evenings. I thought some homemade stew would cheer you up and help you to relax.”

There was something in her behavior that had Jongin frowning. Mary never cooked. She couldn’t cook and the fact that she didn’t ask where he was over the night made her even more suspicious. “Did something happen?”

“N-no, why?”

“Mary, I asked you if something has happened to give you the chance to speak up,” Jongin said. “I can tell that there is something.”

The young woman swallowed. Biting her lip, she turned to Jongin. She broke into tears once their eyes met. “I’m so sorry,” she bawled.

“What did you do?” Jongin asked, voice calm and collected. 

“Because I’m not feeling well lately I went to visit Dr. Finner a-” “And he told you that you’ll have a child, right?”

Her eyes grew wide. “H-how do you know?”

“Why else would you tell me you’re sorry and break into tears?”

Her lower lip trembled. “I’m really sorry.”

Jongin gifted her a warm smile. “You don’t have to apologize. I can’t blame you for seeking another man’s affection.”

“Y-you’re not angry with me?”

“No, I’m not. I’m relieved, to be honest,” Jongin said. “I just wanted to break off our engagement.”

“D-does it mean you have someone else as well?”

“No, but I figured that I don’t love you and I didn’t want to keep this up anymore because you deserve so much better. You’re a wonderful woman and you deserve true love.” 

Smiling, Jongin stepped forwards and opened his arms. Mary went into the embrace without hesitation. “Thank you.”

“No,” Jongin said, shaking his head. “I have to thank you.”

As they pulled away, they looked at each other. “What about my father?” Mary asked. “He won’t be happy about this.”

“We’ll figure something out, don’t worry.” He pressed a gentle kiss to her head to calm her down. 

He couldn’t believe how lucky he was. He had prepared to leave the apartment with a broken, crying Mary and her father probably trying to kill him once he would’ve found out that he left his daughter and Jongin really couldn’t believe that nothing of that would happen. 

He left the apartment later the day with a packed bag. He had never noticed that he didn’t own nothing much than a couple of clothes and books and was surprised that all his belongings fit into the brown leather bag. 

With his bag he then left the West End and made his way back to Whitechapel. Sehun had offered him to stay at his place until he had found a new, smaller apartment and he gladly took the offer. He could’ve stayed at a hotel or even the dormitory of the police department but he had to admit that he really enjoyed the younger’s company and felt comfortable in his presence. 

He also had to admit that he was narrow minded at first and really thought bad about Sehun but the young man had proved him wrong and he was glad about it. Sehun was a really nice guy and despite the fact they already have shared a couple of very unlikely intimate moments, he knew they were developing a great friendship.

“Did she kick your ass?”

“You won’t believe it,” Jongin laughed as Sehun let him in. “She’s seeing another man. She’s in love with him and they’re having a baby.”

“Lucky you,” Sehun said.

“You sound as if you wanted her to kick my ass.”

“Maybe,” Sehun grinned as he poured two cups of tea. “Nah, I’m just kidding. It’s good to hear that it turned out this way. Nobody deserves to get their heart broken.” 

“You know, every time you meet a customer you kind of help them to break someone’s heart.”

The young prostitute hummed at the words. “Yeah, kind of but in the end it’s them not me. I’m not the cheater.”

“Did you ever get caught?”

“Do I look like an amateur to you?” 

Jongin rose a brow, taking the cup Sehun handed him. “No, but-” he paused. “I don’t know. You said I’d never find you doing your business in some alley. Does it mean you meet in hotels?”

“Most of the times, yes. Sometimes they want me to come to their home.” When Jongin grimaced, Sehun laughed out. “Nasty, I know but customer is king.”

“Customer is king? Does it mean you do everything they want?”

“Almost,” Sehun said after taking a sip of his tea. “They’re not allowed to use violence in any way. Also, they’re not allowed to tie me up, to come inside me, to mark and kiss me.”

Jongin’s mouth opened but no words left him. 

Sehun’s lips curled into smile. “You should feel honored.”

A blush crept up the young Inspectors cheeks. 

“You know, those are my conditions, my rules,” Sehun said. “If they really want to have me they have to follow those rules.”

“What if someone breaks a rule?” Jongin wanted to know. 

“Happened once until now,” Sehun said. “You should’ve seen his wife’s face. Priceless.”

Jongin’s eyes widened. “You told his wife?”

“I’m straight forward, I tell every of my customers that I’ll find a way to break them if they decide to break one of my rules. I may be a whore but I’m still human, have my priorities and pride. If you play me bad, I play you worse.”

“Just to get sure,” Jongin started, laughing a little uneasily. “You’re not going to kill me in my sleep tonight, right? I mean, I broke a couple of those rules. Didn’t know about them and you didn’t say anything but, I just want to get sure.”

Sehun chuckled. “I’ll think about it.”

At the playful wink Sehun gave him, Jongin relaxed. “Do you know a good place to eat around here?”

“Why? Do you want to eat outside?”

“Yeah,” Jongin nodded. “I feel like having a good meal and an ale.”

Sehun snorted. “Celebrating your new gained freedom?”

“Yes, let’s call it like that.”

“Well,” the younger grinned. “Then I know the right place for us to go. They have good beer and food.”

Around one hour later Jongin found himself sitting in an establishment he’d have never entered on his own. Sehun was right when he said the food was good. It was, indeed. And the ale in the heavy tankard ran down Jongin’s throat like oil. Yet, the younger with no word had mentioned the scantily clad women that swirled around the pub. 

“You did this on purpose, didn’t you?”

Jongin’s grumble had Sehun laughing. “I thought you’d like to have some female human beings around you since you saw nothing but my flat chest in the past days.” Grinning, the young prostitute leaned back and took a sip of his own beer. “Enjoy, relax and have some fun.”

Jongin sighed and shook his head. 

“Oh what? Don’t you like it here? Or do you just don’t know how to have fun?” Laughing, Sehun put his mug away and stood up. “Watch, I’ll show you.”

Narrowing his eyes Jongin watched as the younger went over to the next barmaid, tapping the pianist onto the shoulder as he passed him by. He grabbed the petite lady by the hand swirled her around, gifting her a charming smile and a wink. She smiled back at him and once the music started, Sehun wrapped an arm around her waist.

The crowd in the pub cheered at the dancing pair and soon many others followed them. Chuckling, Jongin leaned back into his chair and watched the people, watched as Sehun switched is partners and even ended up dancing with a middle-aged man. The crowd broke into giggles and laughter as Sehun bobbed a playful curtsy to the man before they started to move to the rhythm of the cheerful music. 

Jongin didn’t know how but somewhere in between the people whistling and clapping at Sehun and the man dancing, he was grabbed by an elderly lady and pulled into a dance as well. Sehun laughed at him as he was swung around by the spryry woman. 

Rounds of dancing later Jongin then found himself sitting at a table with a couple of men, playing some sort of drinking game. Every time the dice showed six eyes, they had to drink a shot and the one who had finished his drink last had to drink two other shots as punishment. Jongin had lost trice and soon wasn’t able to tell if they’re playing with only one or already two dice. He was wasted and probably wouldn’t have stopped any time soon but lucky for him Sehun was there to rescue him. 

“Okay, that’s it,” the younger said and grabbed the glass of liquor before Jongin could. He chugged the alcohol down and put the glass back on the table. “We’re out.”

“Why?” Jongin whined, blinking his eyes at the two Sehun’s he could see. 

“Because,” Sehun simply said and grabbed the young inspectors coat. “Let’s go.”

Jongin followed on shaky legs, bumping into a few chairs and people on his way out of the pub. He sucked in a sharp breath as the cold air hit him. “Oof, everything is spinning,” he slurred out.

“See, that’s exactly why we should go home now,” Sehun said as he helped Jongin into his coat. When he had buttoned it up, he grabbed the man by the arm and pulled him along.

Halfway down the dark road, Jongin burped. “Oh, pardon.”

“Do you have to throw up?”

Jongin kept quiet for a second but then nodded. “Yeah.”

Sehun was fast to shove the older into an alley before he puked onto the sidewalk. He scrunched his nose at the sounds Jongin was making but kept petting his back in comfort. “Better?”

“Yes,” Jongin breathed out when he straightened his back again. “Much better.”

Sehun snickered as Jongin shook himself a little. “Had been a while since you’ve drank like that, huh?”

“A while?” Jongin laughed. “An eternity. The last time I played a drinking game I was still on the police academy. I’ll be so wasted tomorrow, I can already tell.”

“But you had fun.”

“Yeah,” he nodded, gazing at Sehun. “I had a lot of fun. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Sehun smiled. “I’m a little disappointed though. I thought you could dance but you looked like a drunken donkey all the time.”

“Excuse me,” Jongin gasped, putting a dramatic hand on his chest. “I never learned dancing, how am I supposed to be good at it then?”

“I don’t know, natural talent?”

“Well, as you can see there is none,” Jongin said. “You’re good at dancing though. Where did you learn it?”

“When I was younger I used to watch the girls in this pub practicing. My father was one of the bartenders and my mother worked in the kitchen.”

“Ah, I see. That’s why you know this place, huh?”

“Actually, I know every pub around here,” Sehun snickered. “But this one is the best.”

“Yeah, it’s really nice. We should go there sometime again.”

“We’ll see how you think about that tomorrow.”

Jongin laughed out at the comment. His voice hollered in the empty street, echoing from the walls of the houses. Somewhere down the street a woman opened a window, yelling at him to be not so loud or else she’d call for the police.

“I am the police,” Jongin shouted back, speeding up when suddenly a door opened and a very angry looking man stormed out, stepping onto the street. “Shut up you bastard or I’ll send my dog after you!” 

Sehun cupped a hand over his mouth, giggling into his mouth as he ran after the young inspector.

 

♠

 

With a groan Jongin rolled from his side to his back, bringing both hands up to his face to rub it. His mouth was dry, the taste on his tongue awful and the throbbing in his head was the worst headache he had ever had. 

Sighing loudly he turned his head to the side. He found Sehun sitting at his desk, stirring in a cup. “Good morning,” he croaked out.

“Morning?” Sehun chuckled. “It almost time for the afternoon tea,” he said as he stood up. He grabbed a second cup that stood on the desk and brought it over to the bed. “I thought you’d be dead.”

“I’m pretty much alive,” Jongin said as he sat up. “But I feel like dead.”

“Well, that’s pretty much your own fault.”

“I know, don’t remind me.”

“Here drink some water,” Sehun smiled and gave the cup to the older man. “And then go and take a bath and brush your teeth, you smell awful.”

“Yes sir!”

After taking a bath, washing himself and cleaning his teeth, Jongin almost felt as a new human. The pain in his head at eased a little and got even better when Sehun brought him a plate full of food and some tea. 

“Isn’t that mine?”

Sehun looked at the book Jongin was pointing at. “Yes,” he nodded. “I hope you don’t mind. I happen to find at as I knocked over your bag.”

“No, it’s fine. How is it?”

“Oh, it’s interesting,” reaching for the book, Sehun flipped it open. “Did you read it yet?”

“Yes, but long time ago,” Jongin said, taking another bite from the piece of bread that lay on his plate. “I don’t remember much.”

“I really like the part where she questioned her love for the Duke.”

“Yeah, why?”

“Because it feels as if she really isn’t in love with him.”

“So, do you want her to leave him?”

“Yes.”

Jongin snickered. “Well, then the book might be not the right one for you.”

“I thought you don’t remember,” Sehun huffed. “She really isn’t going to leave him?”

“No, she’ll stay.”

“But why?”

“Read and you’ll find out.”

Puffing his cheeks, Sehun closed the book and put it aside. “I will, but I really thought she’ll leave. She should fall for the Duke’s brother, he’s a great guy.”

Jongin snickered at the younger’s disappointed face. “What makes you fall for someone?”

“Why? Are you afraid that I fall in love with you?”

Jongin rolled his eyes at the sassy comment. “Can’t you just answer questions like every other normal human being?”

“What makes you think I’m a normal human being?” Sehun teased with a grin. “Okay, okay, just kidding,” he then added. Humming he rested his chin in his hand. “What makes me fall for someone? Well, he just have to be a loving person and maybe a kid at heart. I want someone who knows how to have fun, someone who enjoys the simple things of life.”

“What about the looks?”

“He has to look appealing to me, of course. But actually it doesn’t matter.”

“Really? No specific preference?”

“No,” Sehun chirped. “Why do you want to know, though? Still afraid that I might fall for you?”

“No,” Jongin said, rolling his eyes again. “Though, I rather have you not falling for me.”

“Yes? Why?”

“I like you and I feel comfortable in your presence. You’re fun and I really like spending time with you, though we know each other for not that long. I think we can be good friends.”

Snorting, Sehun reached for his cup. “We had a very uncommon start of friendship.”

“Yeah,” Jongin laughed along. “Like I said, people will think I’m crazy if I tell them about you.”

“How would you tell them though?” Sehun wanted to know. “That’s the guy I slept with on our first meeting!?”

“No. I’d rather say that Mr. Mylett is the reason we met.”

“Ah, yeah. I almost forgot. It all started with the dead man in Buck’s Row.”

“Whose murderer we still have to bring to justice, by the way.”

“Yeah, after we found out why the victim was so stinking rich,” Sehun added. “When was this party again?”

“Coming Saturday,” Jongin said. 

“You know that I don’t have anything suitable to wear for such a high class gathering, right?”

“Uh,” the inspector voiced out. “Well, then we have to get you some proper clothes. I know a very good tailor in Kensington. We’ll go there tomorrow.”

 

♣

 

Sighing Jongin leaned back and rested his head on wooden wall of the carriage. Sehun quirked a brow at him when yet another sigh escaped him. “What’s with that sounds?”

“I hate driving this way, it always takes so long.”

“Gosh, you’re like a child sometimes,” Sehun laughed at the whine Jongin made.

“Can’t help it,” Jongin said. “The ride there is always so boring.”

A smirk appeared on Sehun’s face and he shifted a little closer to Jongin. “Well,” he breathed into the inspector’s ear. “Then, let’s spice this ride up a little.”

A surprised gasp left Jongin as Sehun slipped a hand underneath his coat and between his legs. “Are you crazy?” He asked closing his legs but Sehun had already taken a full grip on him. 

“No, why?”

Clenching his jaw, Jongin sucked in a breath when the younger pressed the palm of his hand firmly against his crotch. “T-the coachman could notice.”

“Then you better be quiet.”

Feeling his pants tighten Jongin bit down his lip to keep himself from making any loud noises that could draw the coachman’s attention yet a breathy growl slipped past his lips as Sehun all of the sudden slipped down his seat and knelt down in front of him.

“What do you think you’re doing?” He asked as the younger worked his pants open. 

Squinting up to the inspector, Sehun smirked at him. “I’m just paying attention to something that obviously is in need of some attention.”

Jongin’s breath hitched when Sehun leaned over his crotch, wrapping his lips around the crown of his erection. “Holy.”

A moan rumbled in his chest as Jongin watched the bobbing head between his legs. Sehun hummed, sending vibrations down his shaft when Jongin brought into his hair, gently tugging at it. 

Teasing the inspector by grazing his teeth over the sensitive skin, Sehun was able to tickle a moan out of Jongin that drew the coachman’s attention. “Are the gentlemen alright?”

“W-we are,” Jongin croaked out as an answer while squinting down at Sehun, who just blinked his eyes at him teasingly. “Everything’s alright.”

Swallowing every sound that tried to make it out of him, Jongin squeezed his eyes shut as he felt his orgasm coming closer and closer. Bucking his hips, he caused Sehun to gag a little. “S-shit,” he grunted. “Stop. I’m close.”

 

Of course his words fell on deaf ears and Sehun didn’t stop, on the contrary, he even sped up. Bobbing his head and pressing his tongue flat against the underside of the older’s erection, he listened to the muffled moans Jongin tried to not let slip past his lips. 

Jongin shuddered when his high hit him and threw his head back in pleasure, breathing out loudly. “Oh god.”

“Aw, thank you very much but you can call me Sehun.”

Laughing out at the sassy comment Jongin looked at the younger, swallowing hardly as his eyes fell onto Sehun’s tongue that moved along his pink lips. 

Sehun caught his eyes and smirked, pushing himself up. “Wanna taste yourself?”

Jongin didn’t have a chance to react to the question, only gasped when Sehun captured his lips and slipped his tongue into his mouth. He, indeed, could taste himself on Sehun’s tongue, could taste the saltiness and he shivered at the fact that Sehun not even a minute ago had swallowed every drop of his release. 

“You better buckle back up,” the younger said as he pulled back and plopped down the seat next to Jongin. “We’re almost there.”

Pulling up his pants, Jongin breathed in a couple of times to calm his racing heart. The coachmen stopped the carriage the second the inspector had finished fixing his clothes. “Come on,” Sehun gifted him a sweet smile as he reached to open the door. “Or do you need another minute?”

The older let out a grumble at the sassy comment. “Just go.”

The difference between East and West End amazed and shocked Jongin every time when he came from one district to the other. For a moment he just stood by the building the coachman that dropped him and Sehun off and took in the view of fancy dressed men and women and clean streets. 

“Are you okay?”

“Hm?” Turning to Sehun, Jongin looked at the younger. “Yes, sure. Why?”

“I don’t know, you’ve got so quiet all of the sudden.”

“Ah, it’s just that I’m still shocked that just a few miles from here people are actually living in the dirts and are starving.”

Sehun nodded his head. “It’s like two different worlds, huh?”

The inspector hummed. “A shame. But-” his voice suddenly changed. “Let’s not grief about it. Come on, let’s get you some suitable clothes for the party.”

The unlikely couple made their way to a tailor Jongin had been before. It was a small, family run business and Jongin felt comfortable getting his clothes there because the shop was not as high class and overly fancy as the rest of the West End.

They were warmly welcomed and Sehun got along with the tailor and his wife right away. “Why haven’t I seen you around here before,” the elderly lady asked as she patted the young man’s cheek. “Such a handsome boy.”

The prostitute thanked her with a smile. “I’m not from here. I’m from Whitechapel.”

“Ah, such an awful area.”

“It’s not that bad,” Sehun mumbled, slowly unbuttoning his shirt for the measurements. “The government for sure could help us out a little but all in all it’s not that bad. Of course there are some not so nice things happening there but you can learn to live with it.”

“May I ask what you are doing for living?”  
Jongin tensed at the question. He held his breath as he waited for Sehun to answer the question. Was Sehun really going to tell her the truth?

“I’m helping out at a bakery. It’s not much what I get but the baker and his wife feed me and the couple of coins I get are enough for me to put some saving aside.”

“Ah, that’s too nice of them.”

Jongin shoulders relaxed again and he exhaled as quietly as possible. Why was he thinking that Sehun really would tell her his true profession? Or was he just afraid of their reaction if he would’ve told the truth? Was he afraid to be exposed hanging out with a prostitute? He, the police inspector, in company of a male prostitute? It was ridiculous, Sehun was normal guy after all. Only because he didn’t have a regular job didn’t make him less human. So why was he so afraid that Sehun would tell the truth?

The question of what kind of suit they were coming for pulled Jongin back out of his thoughts. “Oh, nothing special. Something nice and clean, preferably black with a white dress shirt. We’ll attend a party of a gentleman from the Westminster Bank.”

“Investigations?”

Sehun laughed out at way the lady looked at Jongin, raising her brow curiously. “Do you want us to investigate?”

“Oh, I’d give all of our money if finally someone would go and flip this whole corrupt madhouse around. Everyone knows that there are some not so legal business going on.”

Sehun tilted his head in interest as she moved the measuring tape along his upper body. “How do you know? Or what do you think you already know.”

“Ah, you know my boy, we know that some of the gentlemen around here are little too wealthy. They have money in their pockets they simply could not have. You see them throwing around the pounds as if they would grow on trees.”

“Well, we make sure to get some informations,” Sehun chuckled. “But only after I dug through the food, is that okay?”

“More than okay,” the tailors wife laughed.

Jongin was fascinated how easily Sehun got along with people. They knew each other for roughly twenty minutes and they already got along as if they would’ve known one another for years. He envied the younger for being able to make friends with whomever he met.

After all measurements were taken, the tailors wife brought them a couple of simple yet classy suits to choose from. “You choose,” Sehun said, nudging Jongin’s side as he buttoned up his shirt. “You have the better knowledge.”

Jongin hummed a little, eyeing the selection. “This one would go well with a frock coat.”

“It would,” the tailor nodded. 

“But I don’t own a frock coat,” Sehun stated.

“I have two, you can have one of mine,” the inspector said, eyes still lingering on the piece of cloth. “I guess we should go with this one.”

“Good choice,” the tailors wife smiled. “Shall we stock it up with all necessary accessories?”

The prostitute raised a brow in confusion. “Necessary accessories?”

The woman smiled. “Shoes, handkerchief, gloves, bowtie, bowler hat,” she counted, breaking into a giggle at the young man’s surprised expression.

“And that all counts as necessary?”

“All necessary to make a suitable gentleman.”

Pressing his lips into a line, Sehun hummed. “And here I thought character makes a real gentleman.”

“But not in the world you’re about to enter,” the tailor said with a sigh and Jongin found himself nodding at the words.

Not knowing whether he needed all the extra stuff the tailor and his wife were talking about, Sehun turned to Jongin. “Uh, so what do you say?”

“We take all necessary accessories,” the inspector said, giving a nod.

“But-” “Don’t worry about the price, darling,” he was interrupted by the tailors wife. “We’ll find a solution that’ll suit all of us.”

Knowing that Jongin would pay for all the clothes he was about to get made Sehun a little uncomfortable, yet he also enjoyed trying on clothes he would probably never lay a finger on again. Trying on different hats and shoes he felt as special as he had never felt before and the joy he had while doing so was so visibly that it put a smile on Jongin’s face as well.

The two young men left the tailoring two hours after they had entered it and waved the tailor couple goodbye as they headed towards a couple of carriages that stood on the other side of the street. They agreed on leaving all the additional clothes they got for Sehun at the shop so they didn’t have to bring it back when they would pick up the suit on the day of the party.

“Thank you,” Sehun said, smiling softly as they sat down in the carriage that would bring them back to Whitechapel. “You know that you didn’t have to do that, right?”

“I know,” Jongin nodded, returning the smile. “And apart from the fact that you need a formal suit for the gathering, I wanted to. It was nice to see how much fun you had.”

“Ah, yeah,” the younger cleared his throat. A faint blush painted his cheeks as he laughed out. “I’ve never worn such nice clothes before. Did you see this nice tailcoat or the golden cufflinks? They’re awesome.”

Jongin chuckled. “Maybe one day you can afford such nice cufflinks.”

“I doubt that. Before I’ll have enough money to afford such a thing, Whitechapel will turn into a prosperous district.”

“Don’t be so pessimistic. Never say never.”

Sehun gazed at the inspector, breaking into loud laughter a moment later. 

“W-what?” Jongin asked, visibly confused by the younger man’s laughter. “What did I say? Why are you laughing?”

“Nothing,” Sehun snickered, shaking his head. “All is good.”

“No, tell me,” Jongin whined, puffing his cheeks like a little kid. “Come on, tell me why you’re laughing.”

Still shaking his head, Sehun turned away to look out of the window. “No.”

Grumbling because the prostitute didn't’ tell him what was so funny about his comment, Jongin crossed his arms over his chest. “Fine, then keep it,” he said.

“Shall we go to the pub to grab something to eat?”

The sudden casual question had Jongin frowning. “How can you g-nevermind,” the said, shaking his head a little. “Sure, why not. Any special pub you want to go to?”

“I feel like having some Martha’s nice bacon stew.”

“Martha’s bacon stew? Am I supposed to know who Martha is?”

“Indeed,” Sehun said, lips curling into an amused smile. “That’s the nice lady you danced with at the Irish pub.”

Jongin let out an indefinable noise. “I do not remember much of that night.”

“Just pretend that you remember her and give her a nice compliment. I’m pretty sure she remembers you.”

“O-okay.”

Of course Sehun was right and the spryry woman remembered Jongin. “Oh Sehun darling, you brought this handsome young man again. What a luck to see you again.”

“The luck is completely mine,” Jongin said, gifting the elderly lady a sweet smile. “You look as beautiful as the first time I saw you.”

Martha let out a cheerful squeal at the compliment and grabbed Jongin, pressing a couple of moist kisses to his cheeks. “Are all of you Asian boys this charming? Sehun where have you hid this one?”

Sehun laughed out. “In the West End,” he said. “Jongin is a inspector.”

“I see, I see. A man of higher society.”

“Oh no,” Jongin quickly said, shaking his head. “I’m not. I’ve been a constable here for a couple of years.”

“And yet you never made it into my modest establishment,” Martha said. “A shame.”

“I apologize for that,” Jongin said, bowing his head a little. “If I’d have known about you back then, I’d have visited you before.”

The woman smiled, patting the young inspectors cheek. “You are forgiven,” she said. “Are you boys hungry?”

“Always,” Sehun announced. “Is that your phenomenal bacon stew I can smell?”

“You bet,” Martha laughed. “Two bowls and a beer?”

“Sounds perfect.”

This time Jongin did not end up drunk but just as the first time he had been at the pub he had a lot of fun again and enjoyed the time there. The bacon stew Sehun had called phenomenal was indeed really good and Jongin gladly took the second portion Martha offered them, taking his time to finish the warm, rich flavored food. 

By the time they left the pub it was almost midnight and as for London as usual in fall, it rained. Running down the deserted streets and alleys the two young men hurried to Sehun’s lodging.

Soaking wet they stumbled into the spacious chamber, laughing at how their coats clung to their bodies like wash clothes. “I should fire up the oven,” Sehun snickered as he peeled his soaked coat off, dropping it to the floor.

Nodding Jongin watched as the younger headed to light up a fire in the small masonry heater. He took his own coat off and hung it away, then picking up Sehun’s coat to hang it up as well. As he toed off his shoes Sehun moved from the heater to the bathtub, pumping up some water before he then, there as well started a fire to warm the water. 

“Cold?” Jongin asked as he noticed the younger shivering. His eyes fell onto the other’s damp shirt as Sehun tucked at it. 

“Yes,” Sehun nodded, fumbling with the buttons of his shirt. “You not?”

“No,” the inspector answered, eyes getting dark as inches of Sehun’s pale skin came to light. He tried to tear his eyes away but couldn’t as Sehun pushed the shirt off his shoulders, revealing all of his well proportioned upper body.

“What are you looking at?” Sehun asked, lips curling into a teasing smirk. 

“At nothing,” Jongin countered. “Nothing much to see anyways.”

Sehun took the comment as a challenge and dropped the shirt to the floor, then bringing his hands to the front of his pants. Fumbling the button open, he teasingly wiggled his hips a little but turned away from Jongin’s piercing gaze as the pants slipped down his hips. 

A drop of rain that had held onto Sehun’s wet hair fell down onto his skin, landing right between his shoulder blades. It ever so slowly made its way down the young man’s spine and Jongin’s eyes followed the drop until it came to hold on the males tailbone. 

His gaze lingered on the round behind, watching as Sehun stepped out of pants and made his way over to the bathtub, hips slightly swaying. Jongin followed, wrapping an arm around the small waist as Sehun leaned down to check the temperature of the water. 

“What now?” The prostitutes voice sounded amused as Jongin’s lips came in contact with his naked shoulder. He didn’t get an answer, only was kissed with soft lips slowly making their way up his nape. He shuddered a little as Jongin’s arm fell from his waist and warm hands found their place on his hips. 

Fingers gently dug into the flesh of his hips as they wandered to his front inch by inch. “Did I arouse you with my teasing or is this the generous payback for me going down on you earlier?”

“Maybe both.”

A hum left Sehun as Jongin’s warm breath fanned against his nape. He leaned his head back a little, closing his eyes as the older’s lips nipped at the skin of his jaw. It was the very first time Jongin touched him like this and Sehun enjoyed it.

The man’s hands slowly and gently ran up and down his body, fingertips ghosting over his stomach and his chest. Turning around to Jongin, the man’s hands now caressed the small of his back.

They looked at each other, staring deep into each other’s eyes before Sehun broke the eye contact. He gazed at the olders slightly parted lips and slowly leaned in for a kiss. He hummed as their lips met and stepped a little closer to the inspector, bringing his hands to grip onto his upper arms.

Kissing with teeth gently biting down bottom lips and tongues meeting Jongin guided Sehun to the bed, only pulling away to push the younger onto the bed. 

Once Sehun’s back hit the sheets he climbed after him, hovering over his naked body. He immediately leaned down, but this time he aimed for the youngers neck. The soft whine Sehun let out had him laughing softly. Moving his lips against the pale neck, Jongin kissed his way down to his chest. 

He gave the prostitutes nipple an experimental lick and the reaction to it had him growling. Sehun sucked in a loud breath and reared up a little, fisting his hands into Jongin’s hair as the inspector licked the rosy nub again. 

Sehun tugging at his hair was nice but Jongin wanted the younger to be more vocal. Pulling his tongue back, he beared his teeth and bid down the sensitive body part. It had the desired effect and a breathy moan slipped past Sehun’s lips.

Eventually letting go of the nipple, Jongin moved further down the younger’s body. Goosebumps had risen up, covering the skin as he traced his tongue along Sehun’s midriff. He loved the sounds Sehun made but as Jongin dragged his tongue past the other males belly button his heart began to thump. 

Sehun might had not a problem with going down on another man but Jongin wasn’t sure if he was able to do it. At least not at the moment. Planting a few kisses right beneath the younger’s navel he thought of doing it but then decided that he was not ready. 

It didn’t mean that he stopped his actions completely, though. As he lifted his head to peek at Sehun, he brought his hand to the younger’s front and wrapped his fingers around his erection.

Sehun immediately bucked into the tough, moaning softly. Sitting back, Jongin’s eyes never left the other’s face. He wanted to see every expression Sehun made when he was pleasured and the inspector loved what he got to see. 

The closer Sehun was brought to his high, the richer were his expressions. By the time he had his beautifully shaped brows knitted together and his eyes squeezed shut. His cheeks were flushed and his front teeth bit down his rosy bottom lip as he tried to hold back any loud noises. 

Tightening his grip around the younger, Jongin brought him over the edge. Arching his back off the mattress Sehun fisted his hands in the sheets, moaning as nothing but pure bliss washed over his body.

With attentive eyes Jongin watched the prostitute coming down from his high and smirked as Sehun looked at him, locking eyes. “Wipe off that grin.”

“No,” Jongin said, grinning even more.

“Seriously,” Sehun brought out with a breathy laugh. “Wipe off that grin and come here.”

The inspector did was he was told and leaned down. He expected Sehun to kiss him and let out a surprised moean as the younger roughly palmed his crotch. “W-what are you doing?”

“We’re not done yet, are we?” Sehun blinked his eyes at him as he fumbled with the button of his pants. “Come on, get these off and grab the tube.”

Hastily Jongin sat back up and got rid off his shirt and his pants, throwing them somewhere into the room. Once completely naked, he leaned over to grab the small glass tube that sat on the desk next to the bed but he couldn’t get a grip of it. Using his fingers to pull the tube forwards, Jongin, in his excitement used a little too much force. It caused the tube to topple over and roll over the edge of the table, falling and crashing down to the floor.

Groaning, Jongin watched as the glass tube cracked and it’s oily content leaked out onto the wooden floor, mixing with the shards. “Shit, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to,” he stuttered as he turned to Sehun, who looked at him with an amused expression.

“Don’t worry,” the young man said, smiling. “We don’t necessarily need it.”

“N-not?” Jongin carefully asked, watching as Sehun sat up. 

“No, there’s something else we can use.”

Jongin breath hitched as Sehun reached for his hand and brought it up to his face, mouth slowly opening as he guided his fingers towards his face. He felt his erection twitching as the younger closed his lips around two of his fingers, gently sucking on them. “Y-you better hurry with his,” the groaned as he felt Sehun’s tongue wetting his fingers. “I won’t be able to hold back for much longer.”

 

♠

 

Sehun looked absolutely stunning all dressed up in his new tailored suit. He completely owned the look and if Jongin wouldn’t have known better he would’ve said that Sehun always had been a man over higher society. 

With the invitation in his pocket and a present tucked under his arm, Jongin pulled the younger over to the entrance door of the large mansion the gathering was held. 

“I can’t believe people are really living in such places,” Sehun uttered as he eyed the impressive building. “I’d get lost in there.”

The inspector snorted at the comment. 

“What? I’m telling the truth,” Sehun said. “Look at this. What do you think how many room this house has?”

“Probably too many.”

“Really, do people need such big places?”

Jongin shrugged his shoulders. “I guess in this society, yes.”

The comment had Sehun humming a little. “What are we exactly looking for, by the way. You told me that you have to investigate and that you’d like me to help but what should I do?”

“Use your great communication skills to get some informations. Ask them about art, houses, the opera.”

“You know that I have no idea about such things, right?”

Jongin stopped, sighing softly. He had not considered that Sehun did not know about the leisure time activities of upper class. “Okay, listen. We do a quick briefing now.”

Sehun gave a nod. “Okay.”

“The Yeomen of the Guard is an opera that just premiered. It’s also called ‘The Merryman and His Maid’ and is a collaboration of Sullivan and Gilbert.”

Sehun scrunched his nose. “How do you know that?”

“It doesn’t matter, I just know,” Jongin said. “So, if someone brings it up just ask them about it. Tell them that you haven’t seen it yet and that you’d like to have peoples opinion on it first before you decide to whether see it or not.”

“O-okay, I can do that.”

“As for art, you don’t have to name any artists. If it comes up just tell them you like landscape paintings or such. Try to get them into conversations that lead to casual talking. The more comfortable they feel, the more they’ll talk and then they’ll start bragging about what they have. Pay good attention to what they say. Charm the ladies as well.”

“You know that I’m not exactly good at this. Can’t I focus on their men?”

Jongin raised a brow. “Of course not.”

“Alright, I’ll try. But how do I know if I’ve gotten important information or not?”

“You’ll know,” Jongin smiled. “Don’t worry, you can’t do anything wrong.”

“Your words in God’s ears,” Sehun mumbled as Jongin dragged him over to the house to where a gentleman was checking the invitations. 

“Welcome,” the man said, giving a smile. “You can leave your coats with the young lady on the right.”

“Thank you,” Jongin said, nodding at the tall man. 

The house was crowded with many people, all nicely dressed and happily chatting. Waiters were walking among them, offering drinks in fancy glasses and Sehun just started at what was going on in front of him with an open mouth.

Jongin gently tapped the younger under the chin. “Don’t stare, act normal.”

“I would if this would my natural habitat.”

The comment had the inspector chuckling. “Come, let’s go. I’ve just seen my boss.”

Sehun followed Jongin over to a man in the very corner of the great hall. He greeted them by waving his hand at them. “Inspector,” he said. “Good to see you.”

“Good to see you too, sir,” Jongin smiled. “How are you doing?”

“Doing fine,” the man answered. “Who’s this young falle here?”

“Oh, this is Sehun. He’ll help me with the investigations.”

“Not that I know each and every soul that works for the London police but I’ve never seen you before. Are you even capable of running such investigations?”

“Don’t worry, sir. He is,” Jongin said and Sehun wanted to laugh at the shameless lie. “He’s running a private detective business in Whitechapel.”

“Oh, is that so?”

Sehun tensed when the man looked at him but nodded anyways. “Y-yes,” he cleared his throat. “Most of the times I help gentlemen to find certain people they have some trouble with.”

“Certain people?”

“You know, people who do not pursue serious employment.”

The superintendent made a sound. “Ah, you’re talking about the easy girls.”

“Right,” Sehun smiled. “But I wouldn’t call them that.”

“Why not?”

“Easy girls don’t cause trouble. But Whitechapel ladies know how to make the most out of what they’re doing. You’d be surprised if I’d tell you how many gentlemen in this room are regular guests in the East End because those ladies have them on the hook.”

“Oh, you’re making me curious now.”

Sehun gifted the man a smile. “I’m sure we’ll find some time to talk about this further but now we should focus on why we’re here, right?”

“Right,” the man nodded. “Let me know if you find out something interesting.”

“We will,” Sehun said, reaching for Jongin’s arm. “And I think we should start our investigations at the buffet. Hungry men talk a lot.”

Nodding at the superintendent Jongin let himself pull away. “That was good,” he whispered into Sehun’s ear. “Keep this up.”

Sehun gifted him a sweet smile at the praise and then focused on the large selection of food that was nicely set up on two long table rows. Digging through the food Sehun ended up in a conversation with one of Westminster Bank’s high ranked employees and Jongin took the chance to leave the younger alone to start some investigations as well. 

He met the former bursar of the Royal London Hospital, Mr. Smith, and learned that Mr. Mylett was once a visitor in this hospital.

“Mr. Mylett was there?” Jongin asked. “What would he do in this hospital?”

“Well, that’s a good question, inspector. I was wondering that, too. A man like Mylett would never go to a hospital in Whitechapel so I asked one of the doctors. He told me that Mylett was there with a young woman.”

“A young woman?” Jongin asked, though the already knew that it must’ve been Alice Woodley. 

Mr. Smith nodded. “Mylett said that the woman would be his niece and that he’d like to have a doctor performing an abortion on her. He was willing to pay good money for it if the hospital would keep it a secret.”

“And, did they perform the abortion?”

“No,” the man said. “The only doctor capable of doing it refused to do it because Mylett’s niece obviously did want to keep the child.”

Jongin hummed. “Mr. Mylett must’ve been infuriated about this.”

“Oh yes, he was. He said that it would damage his good reputation if someone would find out that a member of his family would have an illegitimate child. He even doubled the amount of the hush money he wanted to pay.”

“Of how much money do we talk here?”

“Way over a hundred pounds.”

Jongins eyes widened. “That’s an enormous sum.”

“It is.”

“And yet the offer was rejected?”

“It was, yes. But the hospital still got money. Mylett paid £20 so nobody would lose a word of him requesting an abortion for his niece.”

“Say, Mr. Smith, “ Jongin began. “How do you think it is possible for Mr. Mylett to own so much money?”

“I don’t know what you mean, inspector,’ Smith said. “Mylett was a wealthy man.”

“Wealthy or not, nobody can spent over a hundred pounds just like that.”

Jongin could see that the former bursar was getting nervous. “Listen inspector, I know what you’re trying to do now but I can’t give you any informations.”

“You can’t because you don’t know or you can’t because you could lose your head?”

Mr. Smith swallowed hardly. “I’m sure you know the answer to that.”

Stepping forwards, Jongin looked the man deep into his eyes. “I swear, Mr. Smith, I’ll find out how you and all those other money-hungry bastards get all those pounds and I’ll let you hang for it first when that day comes. And believe me, that day is close.”

“I-inspector-”

“Think about,” Jongin said, finally taking a step back. “Come to me and talk and we’ll find a solution for you to get away without anybody knowing. But if you rather sink, I won’t stop you.”

The elderly man said nothing just gave a weak nod as Jongin said a friendly goodbye and then left. A pleased smile was formed on his lips as he made his way to find Sehun. He knew that he got Smith with his threat and that the man soon would sing to save his own ass from jail and Jongin couldn’t wait for that day. It would finally bring an end to this case.

Sehun was nowhere to be found and it worried the young inspector a little. He had searched everywhere, even went up the stairs to look for him in the private room of the mansion’s owner but he couldn’t find him. 

As a last option, Jongin went outside. It was raining again and so none of the guest were outside. The bright lights from the inside of the house lit up the big terrace area and even parts of the garden. Jongin could spot some neatly trimmed bushes and empty flower beds but there was still no trace of Sehun. 

Turning around to go back inside a noise had Jongin stopping in his tracks. Turning his head, he frowned when the noise appeared again. It sounded like human whine and it alarmed him right away. Walking down the stairs that lead into the garden, Jongin expected to find some drunk guy that tried to lay hands on a woman but instead he found Sehun being pinned against the stone pedestal of a marble statue. 

“Let go of me,” the young man growled, trying to wiggle out of the other male’s hold.

“Why?” The man asked, laughing as he pressed his body against Sehun’s. “Didn’t you miss me? I missed you a lot. I was surprised to see you here, tonight. Come on, it’s been a while and I’m needy.”

“I don’t care how needy you are. Let go of me!”

In the blink of an eye Sehun was slapped across the face, “Shut up you slut. You’re made to serve me and you will. Right here, right now.”

“I think not.”

The man froze and immediately let go of Sehun as Jongin stepped into the picture. “What do you want, bastard. Leave us alone.”

“I’m sorry, but this young man here obviously does not want to be here at the moment and so I’ll take him with me right now.”

Sehun quickly hurried away from the man, holding onto his cheek as he hid behind Jongins back. 

“Who do you think you are?”

“Who do you think you are?” Jongin asked back, flashing the man his police badge. 

“Oh, I-I’m sorry sir,” the man stammered, bowing his head. “I apologize for raising my voice against you.”

“You should rather apologize for harassing this young man, here.”

“B-but sir, he-” “Is a slut?” Jongin asked. “Whatever occupation he might pursues, he’s just as human as you and I are and he has the right to tell you to back off if he does not like to have your company.”

“Y-yes, sir.”

Jongin gave a nod. “Leave now.”

The man was fast to leave and Jongin turned to Sehun as soon as the man was out of sight. “Are you alright?”

“I am.”

“What were you even doing out there?”

“I had a chat with this man and we were out here because he wanted to smoke a cigarette. When he was done, I stayed a little longer to get some more fresh air and then this bastard showed up. It was a little too late to escape.”

Jongin nodded. “You know him, right?”

“He’s a former customer. I quit meeting him because he doesn't know when to stop. He’s ignorant and violent.”

“Well, I just could witness that,” Jongin sighed. “How’s your cheek?”

“He’s wearing way too many rings, I’m sure I’ll have a bruise by tomorrow.”

“Shall we leave?”

“I’d like to but you don’t have to come with me. You’re here to investigate after all.”

“I’m not going to leave you alone right now,” Jongin said. “Also, I guess I’ve gotten enough informations. Let’s go home.”

Sehun was awfully quiet the whole ride back to Whitechapel and Jongin didn’t like it at all. Sehun was never that quiet and he sensed that the incident at the party was the reason for his quietness.

Arrived at Sehun’s place the younger run himself a bath and took off his suit, neatly folding it and putting it away before he climbed into the slightly steaming tub. 

“Are you alright?” Jongin got nothing but a quiet hum as an answer. “Talk to me, Sehun. I can tell that something is bothering you. Is it because of this guy?”

“It’s nothing,” Sehun eventually said. “It’s just-” he paused, sighing softly. “What has happened with him just reminded me once again that I am more vulnerable than I think I am.”

Jongin frowned at the words. “What? Does it mean something like this has happened before?”

“So two or three times, yes.”

The inspector could feel his blood boiling in his veins. “Did they hurt you?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“So they did?”

“God Jongin, what do you want to hear?! That they in the end got what they wanted?! Yes, yes it happened, they got what they wanted and now leave me alone.”

Tears were pooling in the younger’s eyes and Jongin’s throat got dry at the view. “I’m sorry,” he said, heart heavy and nerves shaking. He didn’t mean to make Sehun cry. 

“N-no, don’t go,” Sehun almost yelled as Jongin was about to turn away. The fast movement he made to push himself onto his knees caused some water to splash over the edge of the tub. “I didn’t mean to-please don’t leave.”

The cry had Jongin immediately sinking to his knees. He grabbed the younger by the face to make him look at him. “I won’t,” he said, thumbs wiping away the tears that dropped onto Sehun’s cheeks. “Please don’t cry. I didn’t mean to force you to answer. I’m sorry.”

Sehun’s eyes fell shut and a shaky breath escaped him. “I’m sorry, too.”

“Don’t be,” Jongin said, eventually letting go of the younger’s face. “Shall I get us something to drink?”

Sehun gave a nod. 

“Alright, I’ll be right back,” the inspector smiled and stood back up, leaving Sehun’s housing get them a bottle of wine in the nearby liquor store down the street. 

When he was back, stepping into the spacious chamber, Sehun was no longer sitting in the bathtub. He was already completely dressed and sitting at his desk, looking at himself in the mirror that hung at the wall. 

“Isn’t it weird that men somehow exactly seem to know how to hit someone in the face?”

The words had the inspector frowning. “I don’t know,” he said with a faint grumble in his voice. “Let me see.”

Sehun turned his head towards Jongin, tilting it a little to show off his bruised cheek. The skin shimmered in shades of blue and red and Jongin clenched his jaw at the injury. “It’s swollen.”

“Yes,” Sehun nodded. “A little.”

“Maybe we s-” “Let’s not talk about it anymore,” Jongin was cut off. “Come on, open the bottle.”

“O-okay.”

The two young men didn’t bother to get themselves glasses as they moved to sit in the bed and shared the bottle of red wine, taking sips every now and then. “So, tell me about the informations you got.”

“I met the former bursar of The Royal London Hospital and he spilled some very interesting things. Mylett wanted to force Alice into an abortion. He was about to pay the hospital £100 to get it done.”

“Why didn’t they do it?” Sehun asked, bringing the bottle to his lips.

“The doctor who’s in charge of performing such operations sensed that Alice did not want an abortion and rejected the offer. Nevertheless the hospital got £20 hush money.”

The younger hummed. “And this informations will get you closer to close this case?”

“They do,” Jongin nodded. “Smith knows where Mylett got all this money from and I’m sure that he’ll sing soon. He does not want to go to jail.”

“So, you offered him a deal?”

Jongin opened his mouth but no words slipped past his lips, instead he sucked in a quiet breath as Sehun shifted a little and rested his head on his shoulder. “I,” he eventually brought out. “I did, yes. I have still no idea how I’ll do that but until then I’ll figure something out”

“Then what about Woodley’s apprentice? How will you tie him up? You don’t have evidence, right?”

“Well, that’s true,” Jongin sighed. 

Sehun snickered a little, snuggling a little closer as Jongin took the bottle from him. “Don’t you have an ace up your sleeve?”

“Not really. I guess I have to count on my bluffing game again,” the inspector said. “It already worked with McKenzie once, I’m sure it’ll work again. He was pretty tensed when I first visited him. I could weigh him in safety back then, so I’m sure he’ll be very shocked when I show up again. I think of bringing a couple of constables with me to make him even more nervous. He might be a big guy but he’s young and I’m sure he’ll sing. Otherwise I really have to dig for some evidence.”

When he did not get any sort of reaction from the younger, Jongin gazed down his left side. His lips curled into a soft smile as he found Sehun sound asleep against his side. Putting the wine bottle away, placing it on the floor in front of the bed he carefully shifted into a lying position. Sehun sighed softly in his sleep as Jongin reached out to tuck a pillow under his head. 

Turning to his side, Jongin looked at Sehun’s sleeping face. His eyes slowly wandered over the other’s soft features, the long lashed that rested against the younger’s cheeks and the slightly parted, pink lips. He reached out to brush a strand of hair out of his face, holding his breath as Sehun leaned into the slight touch. 

Pulling his hand back, Jongin hardly swallowed. His sudden thumping heart completely caught him off guard and had him panicking a little. He was not expecting to ever get hit by such a feeling, not expecting Sehun to ever make him feel as giddy as he was feeling in that particular moment. 

Lying awake the entire night Jongin just stared at the younger, wondering how, why and when he had overcome his narrow minded view on two people of the same gender commiting a sin by loving each other. He felt anything else but not like a sinner as he let the warm feeling in his stomach grew.

“Oh lord, I’ve been so stupid.”

 

♥

 

Paying for the bag of black tea Sehun gifted the seller a smile as he said goodbye and stepped back on the busy street in front of St Mary’s church. It was a cold, windy day but the coat he had gotten from Jongin was keeping sheltered and warm. After stopping at one more shop to get some candles and matches the young man made his way back to his home. 

With his purchases tucked under his arm he walked along the streets, every now and then greeting people he had to get known a little better over the years. “Oh my boy,” the elderly lady from the cobbler shop voiced out as he walked past the open door. “Where have you been all the time? It’s been a while since I’ve last seen you.”

“I’ve been a little busy lately,” Sehun answered her. “I’m glad to see that you’re doing well. Please take good care, it’s getting colder day by day.”

“Oh, don’t worry about me, darling. I’m walking on this grounds for over seventy years, there’s nothing that can knock me out easily.”

The comment had Sehun chuckling. “Still,” he smiled. “Take care.”

“Only if you do, too.”

“I promise.”

Waving the lady goodbye Sehun turned into the side street that lead to his home. Halfway down the silent road he spotted a familiar figure leaning against a wall close to the bakery he was living above. Breathing in, the prostitute grumbled under his breath. 

Not stopping he kept walking and walked past the man that was obviously waiting for him. Speeding up a little he passed by the entrance of his housing, trying to escape the male that started to follow him. 

“Hey pretty boy, slow down a little.”

“I don’t know why I should.”

“Are you living around here? I’ve seen you walking down this road a lot.”

“No,” Sehun simply said. “It’s just the shortest way to where I live.”

“Mind if accompany you there?”

Eventually stopping, Sehun turned to the man. “I mind, yes,” he said. “What do you want?”

“You,” the male simply said. “Isn’t that obvious?”

“I’m sorry but I’m not available at the moment.”

“So, when will you be again?”

“A-” “Never.”

Flinching at the voice that cut him off, Sehun moved a little to look past his tall costumer. His eyes widened at little at the sight of Jongin standing there, barely dressed and deeply frowning. 

“Excuse me? WHat did you say.”

“You heard me right,” Jongin literally growled at the man. “He won’t be available ever again. And now get lost.”

As his customer started to laugh, Sehun swallowed. “Didn’t know you’ve got yourself a bodyguard, pretty boy.”

“Me neither,” Sehun whispered under his breath. 

“Well,” the man said, leaning close to Sehun. “If this never ever being available changes to being available again, let me know. I’d gladly spend some coins on you.”

The young man jumped a little when he got a pat on his behind and closed his eyes for a second to swallow the urge to snap at the man for touching him like that. He turned with the guy as he walked off and waited until he disappeared around the next corner. 

“Who do you think you are,” he growled as he turned back to Jongin. “Are you out of your mind?”

“Well, I thought that he was bothering you,” Jongin said. “I thought that he was about to har-” “Oh please,” Sehun cut the inspector off. “You obviously heard that he was just asking for my service. Who do you think you are to call out my customers like that?”

Jongin scowled. “Don’t call him like that.”

“What? My customer? But that’s exactly what he is,” Sehun hissed. “In case you forgot, that’s what I’m living off. I’m selling my body, I’m a prostitute.”

“I did not forget that.”

“Then why?” Sehun frowned when Jongin did not answer him. “Are you jealous?”

“What?” The older gasped. “No, of course not. Why would I be jealous? Only because we’ve slept with each other a couple of times doesn’t mean I feel something for you.”

The words hurt Sehun and he was not able to hide fact they hit hard on his feelings. “I s-see,” he brought out. Forcing out a smile, he looked at the inspector. “Y-you should hurry back inside, it’s cold. I b-brought tea, I’ll make some.”

Shaking his head, Jongin plamed his face as he younger pushed past him to hurry home. “How stupid can I be,” he whispered to himself. “Unbelievable.”

After the incident on the streets their formerly unforced relationship got awkward to the bones. Sehun was not talking at all and Jongin could tell that he was trying to keep himself as busy as possible to not be forced into a talk. 

“I’ll go to the West End today to meet with the superintendent. Would you like to come with me?”

Sehun instantly shook his head. “I’m good. I have to run some more errands anyways.”

“I see,” Jongin nodded. “I’ll probably be back quite late.”

“That’s okay. I mean, you know where the door is.”

Nodding, Jongin decided to get ready to leave. He actually did not have to leave as early as he did but he wanted to give Sehun the space the younger obviously wanted to have. Arrived at West End police headquarters, Jongin headed right for his office. He hadn’t been there for a while and so his desk was covered with a thin layer of dust. 

To not idly sit around, the young inspector decided to go through the case file of murdered Edward Mylett yet again. Flipping through the papers, he read each and every sentences of the autopsy report at least three times and eventually he found something interesting.

Tucking the file under his arm he hurried down into the basement of the building to find the coroner who made the report. “Doctor?”

“Oh, Inspector Kim,” the man greeted, looking up from the dead body that lay on a table in front of him. “Long time no see. Case Mylett finally closed?”

“Almost,” Jongin said. “I know who it did but I don’t have solid evidence yet.”

“Is there something I can help you with then?”

“I hope you can,” the inspector nodded. “I think Mylett was attacked with a paring knife.”

“A paring knife?” The coroner hummed. nodding his head a little. “That indeed could be the weapon. It would make total sense.” 

“My question now is, could the knife have been damaged by the actions?”

“If,” the coroner started. “Then it probably got bend a little as it caught on the ribcage. But that would be the only damage.”

Jongin let out a deep sigh. “That was exactly the answer I needed. Thank you, doctor.”

The man laughed out. “Anytime, Inspector. Good luck on getting the murder behind bars.”

Happy over the evidence he now had in hands against McKenzie, Jongin made his way to the office of his boss. The superintendent was visibly surprised to see him as he entered the room and out down the apple he was nibbling on. “Inspector,” he voiced out. “You’re early.”

“I know, I’m sorry,” Jongin apologized. “Do you still have time?”

“Yes, of course. Please have a seat.”

“I have good news.”

“That’s what I was waiting for,” the elderly man said, reaching for a pack of cigarettes. “I really want to have a breakthrough in his case, so what is it?”

“Well, first of all,” Jongin started. “I’ve got evidence against the prime suspect, so he’ll not be able to back out on that. We’ve got him.”

“Very good. What about the other investigations?”

“I think we should pay Mr. Albert Smith a visit.”

“Albert Smith,” the superintendent raised a brow as he thought. “The former Royal Hospital brusar?” 

Jongin nodded. 

“Why?”

“He spilled that Mylett was ready to pay £100 for the abortion of Alice Woodley’s child. He request was rejected, yet he paid £20 as hush money. On the question if Mr. Smith would know where Mylett got that great amount of money from he told me that I’d already know.”

“Well, we do know but we have no evidence at all to crush that secret circle. Why would Smith tell us? Why would he give us the informations we need?”

“Because I offered him a deal.”

“Names for freedom?”

“Basically, yes.”

The superintendent hummed. “And you really think that he’ll sing?”

“I’m sure he will.”

“Alright, then let’s go and pay Mr. Smith a visit.”

“Yes, sir.”

Jongin couldn’t believe his luck. The second they knocked onto the door of Smith’s residence, the man spilled everything. Afraid of being arrested he gave the names of all men that were part of the circle that misappropriated money from the Westminster Bank. The list of men Smith gave them ranged from gentlemen of London’s upper class to even men that were part of the royal family. 

Soon police officers were scattered all over the West End, arresting each and every person that was listed on Smith’s record. Money was confiscated, whole residences were searched. The news of the scandal spread through the streets of London at the speed of light and soon even her royal highness expressed herself on the events, calling all the defrauders a shame. A shame that put whole England into a dark light.

Jongin was more than pleased with the outcome of this investigation and went back to his original ones once the superintendent allowed him to leave. With the evidence in his sleeve he went all the way back to Whitechapel. 

Followed by two local constables he first dropped by at Woodley’s wrought. The blacksmith was busy working, hammering on to a brightly glowing iron as the inspector knocked onto one of the wooden beams to get the man’s attention. 

“Inspector, how can I help you? Were you able to catch that bastards murderer? I’d like to thank him.”

“Well, you’re pretty close to him.”

The tall man frowned in confusion. “Excuse me? I don’t understand.”

“It was McKenzie.”

“No, that can’t be. Why would he do that?”

“He was in love with your daughter and wanted to get revenge on the man that is responsible for her death. Myletts throat got cut with a paring knife.”

Woodley’s eyes widened a little at the information. 

“You stud horses, right? Do all of you use the same paring knife?”

“No,” Woodley shook his head. “We all have our own. Is that important?”

“It is,” Jongin nodded. “It does convict McKenzie.”

“May I know why?”

“While cutting open the victims torso the knife got caught on the ribcage and bent a little.”

Woodley scowled a little. “So, that means you hope to find a bend knife in John’s possession? Inspector, I think that you forgot that he’s a blacksmith. He could simply work on the knife to bend it back into shape.”

“I didn’t forget that,” Jongin said. “That’s why I’m here. To ask you for help.”

“For what would you need my help?”

“You would be able to tell if the knife got heated, right? You’d be able to tell if he had worked on it to bend it back. I know that you’re more than pleased with the fact that Mylett is dead but McKenzie has to be accounted.”

“Give me one reason why I should help you.”

“Mylett was a bastard, no doubt,” Jongin said and he could see Woodley raising his brows in surprise over the words he chose. “Nevertheless, I promised his wife to find the one who’s responsible for her husband’s death.”

The blacksmith gazed to the ground, sighing softly. “Well, I guess that’s reason enough. I’ll do it. I’ll help you.”

“Great, would you accompany us to McKenzie’s house then?”

“Sure.”

John McKenzie was stunned, speechless as he was arrested but he did not fight it at all. He confirmed all Jongin had guessed. Deeply in love with Woodley’s only daughter his heart broke when he learned about her pregnancy and the business she was operating in. Feeling betrayed even though his feelings were not returned in any kind of way he fell into a rage where he felt that he was responsible to take revenge for Alice’ death. 

“He deserved it,” was all McKenzie said as a constable brought him to a carriage that would bring him to prison and Jongin felt not like contradicting him. Mylett really deserved and everyone was on the same page with that.

Relieved that the case Mylett finally was going to the archives, Jongin left a police officer in charge of the report and excused himself. There was another case he had to close and it was his very own. He knew that he had done wrong in the morning, that he had hurt Sehun’s feelings and he had to made up for it. 

Having in mind of what to say and how to apologize Jongin went to Sehun’s home but much to his distress the younger was not there. Waiting for him to come home, Jongin got impatient when Sehun did not show up even after hours.

Desperate to find Sehun, Jongin went to search for him. He stopped at Martha’s pub, walked through all the small side streets and alleys that were known for meeting spots in the red light business but Sehun was nowhere to be found. It was as if the world had swallowed him.

Ready to give up the young inspector sat down on the steps of a small house and took a break to sort out the mess that was going on in his brain. Thinking of where Sehun could’ve gone, Jongin’s eyes wandered over to the church at the end of the street. 

“Why would he go there?” He asked himself as he found himself wandering towards the place of worship. It had been years since Jongin last had set a foot into a church and it felt a little weird, knowing that he’d not give the holy place the attention it would’ve deserved. 

The church was light up with many candles and even though the clock stroke a late hour a couple a people sat in the rows, sending their prayers to heaven. Among them Sehun. The young man was sitting in the very last row close to the wall, just staring into distance. He did not react at first when Jongin sat down next to him, only turned his head when Jongin softly cleared his throat. 

“What are you doing here?”

“I was looking for you.”

A sigh left the young man. “And here I thought I’d be safe from you in here.”

Fully turning to the other, Jongin grabbed Sehun’s hand. “Sehun, I’m sorry.”

“Sorry for what? Interrupting my business?”

“No,” Jongin frowned. “No, I’m not sorry for that. I’d do it every time again. I’m sorry for what I’ve said.”

Eventually Sehun speared him a full look. “What exactly do you mean?” He pulled away his hand and placed in his lap.

“I really didn’t mean to hurt your feelings.”

The younger laughed out. “Are we really talking about my feelings here?”

Jongin swallowed, biting down his bottom lip. “I guess not.”

“I did show you, didn’t I? Last night,” Sehun paused. “Was I obvious enough to signal you that I like you more than just in friendly way?”

Jongin gave a nod. “Yes.”

“I’m not shy to say it. I’m in love with you. You stole my heart and I enjoy every minute I have with you. But I can’t wait until you are finally ready to swallow your pride and admit that you actually like me. In whatever way.”

“You don’t have to wait for that. Maybe I’ve not directly nicely showed that I have feelings for you but yes, you’re right. I have feelings for you and not just in whatever way but in a very particular one. I was jealous and I was burning when I saw that guy with you. I want you to myself and I’ll fight everyone who’ll get too close to you.” 

Eventually a soft smile appeared on Sehun’s face. “Loving the same gender is a sin.”

“Do I look like a saint to you?” Jongin said, also smiling. He reached for Sehun’s hand again and laced their fingers together. He leaned closer to the younger and brushed his lips against his ear. “I want you, Sehun. Be mine, please.”

“Take me home,” Sehun whispered instead of directly answering.

Sheltered by dark Jongin did not let go of the younger’s hand, tightly held onto it until they reached Sehun’s accommodation. He grabbed Sehun by the face as soon as the door fell shut behind him and captured his lips. 

Sehun held onto the front of Jongin’s coat when the kiss loosened again. “You’re going to stick with me forever from now on, you know that right?”

Jongin smiled, leaning in for another kiss. “I think I can live with that.”


End file.
